


Andy Young in Iowa

by Andy_Spn_Fan



Series: Andy Winchester Life Series [3]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans, Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Spn_Fan/pseuds/Andy_Spn_Fan





	1. Dealing with School

 After I get in the truck and drive away from the gate to Hell, I drive back to Iowa. I go to a school system place and take a test to figure out what grade I'd be in. I got really high grades so they decide to put me in as a Freshman at West High School and let me choose my classes. I have four classes a day with lunch and a short advisory period in between the third and fourth class. I choose classes that are needed, auto classes, a foods class, a language class, and the Marine Corps JROTC at North. I get my schedule and go to where I'd catch the bus for ROTC to North. It had a lot of other people on, mainly boys but a couple girls too. "Hello..." I say quietly to the bus driver and sit behind him, taking a book out of my backpack to read it. Another person gets on the bus before the bus driver drives to North. 

 "Hey, you." Someone says and I look up from my book at a kid with red hair in a mohawk type style and another kid with glasses that has his hair cut really short. "Me?" "Yeah, you. How old are you?" "Seven...?" "Damn, you must be some super genius or something." I just shrug a bit. "What's your last name?" "Davis..." "I'm Ziegler and this is Schmidt." Ziegler, the red head, says. "Nice to meet you..." "Do you have a phone?" "Yeah..." "Give it here, we'll give you our numbers in case you ever need any help." Schmidt says and I reach into my pocket to grab a phone I make appear before giving it to them. They both put their numbers in my phone. "There. Now text us so we have your number." "OK..." I text both of them.  _'Hey, it's Davis.'_ "Cool." They put my number in their phone and talk to me. "Why'd you join this?" "It sounded like fun... Plus, a lot of my family was in the armed forces and I can't join because I have asthma... Hopefully, this makes me feel like less of a disappointment..." I shrug a bit and put my hair in a ponytail. "What makes you think you're a disappointment? You're seven and in high school." Ziegler scoffs. "My grandparents and uncle always told me I was a disappointment and a freak... And that I'm the reason my mom died... Which is kinda true... She died giving birth to me... So, I kinda took her away from my two older sisters in being born..." I say softly and honestly before scoffing very slightly at myself. "This is a really great start to my first day... I'm probably scaring you two off..." "No, you aren't. Your grandparents and uncle sound like some asses." I laugh a bit. "They were. You have no idea. At all." I rub at my arm slightly through my sleeve and it moves up to show scars. They see. "What happened?" I quickly pull the sleeve back down and over my hand. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else." "Alright." They agree and I take a deep breath before moving closer to them.

 "My grandparents and uncle would beat and rape me... They would also force me to cut myself... I have scars like this all over my body... Please don't think I'm lying like everyone else I've told has... Please..." I look at them with pleading eyes and they look at each other before looking back at me. "We believe you. And won't tell anyone else. But, the police need to know." Schmidt says gently. "I've tried... They never believed me... And if they did, my grandparents or uncle would show up and make them think I was lying or making it up... The only two people in my family that believed me got killed because they helped me get out... Please, don't tell anyone... They're already dead and can't hurt me anymore..." "Alright. We won't tell anyone." "Thank you..." I sit back in the seat and put my book up. "Um, I have a favor to ask you guys..." "What's up?" They look at me. "Is there any chance I could stay with one of you guys? I kinda don't have a house... Or family that would let me live with them..." Schmidt types away on his phone for a second. "Sure. You can stay with me." He says and I smile a bit at him. "Thanks... Don't you have to ask your parents?" "Already did. My dad's cool with it." "Thanks..." "No problem."

 After a few minutes, we pull into the back of North and the driver parks. The doors open and an older student gets on the bus. "Everyone sit down and listen!" She waits for a moment. "Alright, we're going to go inside, silently, and you're going to put your gear on the table to the side of the room before sitting down in the rows of seats, filling the first row up first! Got it?!" "Yes, ma'am." Everyone says. "Good! Come on!" She gets off and Ziegler, Schmidt, and I let other students get off before we follow. We go inside and put our stuff on the table by each others before going to sit at the second table near the wall, me in between the two of them. 

 Everything is explained to us and they call role(take attendance) before giving us a class about the program. After that, they give us study guides and take us down to get uniforms for inspection and for physical training or PT. After we have the uniforms, they have us line up on the pull up bar and I stand in between Schmidt and Ziegler again. Ziegler goes and gets thirteen pull ups before dropping to the floor. "Need a chair?" One of the people holding the side asks. "No..." I say softly and simply climb up to be able to grab the bar. "OK. Could you see how to do pull ups, then?" "Yes..." "Good, then I think five would be a good number to start with, right?" "OK..." "Seriously, Robinson? She's seven..." "Then she should be glad I'm only having her do five." He sneers and I clench the pull up bar slightly. I adjust my hands carefully and start.

 When I drop, I had done twenty and look at Robinson slightly. "There's your five plus fifteen..." I go over to stand next to Ziegler and he's smiling slightly. Schmidt was the last one in line and does his. Gunny looks out the door. "West, bus is here!" We go to grab our stuff and get on the bus in the front. I sit with Schmidt and Ziegler sits across the aisle from us. "You look tired." Ziegler chuckles and I roll my eyes slightly. "I am. There's probably one more thing you guys should know..." "Hm? You're satan reincarnate?" "Close..." I text them both.  _'I'm the daughter of Satan, Lucifer, the archangel.'_ They look at their phones then at me. "Really?" I nod and put my hand close to the seat before snapping and flames are on my fingers. Blue at first then red. "Woah..." They say together and I make the flames disappear. "I don't have the best control over 'it', yet... But, um, someone was helping me with it... So, I'm a bit better than I was before..." "That's good." "Yeah... Do we have the same classes?" I show them my schedule and they nod. "You and me have the same second block. Then you and Schmidt have the same third. And finally, we're all together again for fourth. I think we all have the same lunch too." "Good." I smile a bit and yawn. The bus stops at the front of North to pick up more kids before leaving. I lean against the back of the seat and close my eyes, ending up falling asleep.

 When I wake, we're at West and Ziegler and Schmidt were kinda laughing. "Shut up..." I mutter and get up, getting off the bus with them. "You have your locker info?" Schmidt looks at me. "Yeah... But, I ain't gonna use it..." "Come on. Let's go check it out, at least." "Fine..." I go with them to my locker and it was in between theirs. "Please use it?" Ziegler tries and I look at him. "Alright..." I open it and look at it. "What do I put in it?" "Whatever you don't need." "I need everything in here, though..." "OK, then. Guess you'll use it when winter comes." "For what?" "Your winter gear...?" They look at me like I have three heads. "Oh, like a heavy coat and boots?" They nod. "What you see is what I got... I only have these shoes and this hoodie..." "Oh my god..." They say together. "We'll go to the store today after school and get you some stuff, alright?" "Alright..." "Good. Let's go to class." "Later, guys." Schmidt waves and goes to his class while Ziegler and I go to ours. We set up everything for Algebra I and the class goes by fast.

 Next is science, which has first lunch, thankfully. We go to lunch together and get our food before sitting down to eat. "Could we take a picture together?" I ask softly and they look at each other. "Sure." I smile and hand Schmidt my phone so he could take the picture. He takes it and gets into camera, putting it on the front one. They smile and I smile slightly, holding up the peace sign. He takes the picture and hands me back my phone. "Thanks." I set it as my lock screen and and home screen before sending it to Crowley with the caption of  _'Hey, look. I made some friends in high school. =-]'_ I set my phone down on the table on the screen. "Who's Crowley?" Ziegler asks. "King of Hell." I eat my food and he looks at me. "Seriously?" "Mhmm." I nod. "He's a demon." My phone buzzes and I pick it up. Crowley texted me a picture of him and his mother with the caption  _'I'm glad, Darling. Have fun and have a nice day.'_ I smile and show them the picture. "He's cool... He taught me how to hold weapons correctly, read, and drive..." They nod. "He sounds pretty cool." I smile and eat. They eat too.

 When we're done, we take care of our trays and head back to the table. I get tripped and fall to the floor, hard and weird on my left arm. "Owww..." I wince and get back up, holding my left hand close to my body. "Watch it, short stack." Someone sneers and I go towards Schmidt and Ziegler. "Are you OK, Davis?" "Yeah... I hurt my arm, though..." Schmidt looks at it. "That doesn't look good. Come on. We're going to the nurse." "OK..." I go with him to the nurse.

 Once we get there, she looks me over and puts my arm in a sling. "You'll need to go to the hospital as soon as possible." "Alright... I'll go after school..." "I'd suggest going sooner." "I don't have a way to get to the hospital until after school..." "I can call my dad and he might be able to take you." Schmidt says before going to do that. I wait with the nurse. "Is he your boyfriend?" "What?" I look at her, shocked. "Is that young man your boyfriend?" "I'm seven and he's the normal age for high school and we just met today... No... We're just friends..." "Ah. So, you're the super genius the principal was talking about." "I guess..." I shrug.

 Thankfully, Schmidt comes back in. "My dad will be here soon to pick you up and take you to the hospital. Want me to bring your stuff down?" "Sure... Thanks..." "No problem." He goes to get my stuff and comes back in just as a grown man comes in. "Hey, Dad. This is who I was telling you about earlier." "Nice to meet you..." "Andrea..." I smile a bit at him. "Nice to meet you, Andrea. I'm Doug." "Nice to meet you..." I say softly and mess with a part of my ripped jeans. "Do you have anything else?" Schmidt asks and I carefully get in my bag to get my truck keys. I take them out and hold them out to Schmidt. He takes them. "What are these to?" "Blue Chevy pickup by the football field." "You know how to drive?!" The nurse looks at me, shocked. "You said it yourself, I'm a super genius... Why are you surprised?" "Because you're seven!" "So?" I seriously don't understand why she's surprised. "Most seven year olds don't know how to drive, Davis." "Ah... Well, I do..." "Alright, well, I don't know how to drive and only have a permit..." "I could drive... Not legally, but still..." I shrug a bit. "Not happening." Doug says. "OK..." I just shrug a bit again, not really caring that much. "Alright, let's get you to a hospital and I'll have Harrison here get whatever you might need out of your truck after school. Could you?" He looks at Schmidt. "Sure, Dad. No problem." "Thank you. Let's go." He nods towards the door and I stand, putting my bag on my shoulder. He heads outside and I follow him, getting in his truck after he signs me out.


	2. Hospital

 Doug takes me to the hospital and we get taken back to a room. A nurse comes in and looks at Doug. "Well, we need her to change into a gown. Where's your Mommy, little girl?" She asks me and I look at her. "Dead." "Oh... I'm sorry... What about your Daddy?" "In Hell." "That's not appropriate language for a girl your age!" "You just brought up my mother when you have my folder and would have known if you had bothered looking in it. So, look in the folder and stop asking me questions unless they're necessary." I say simply and she opens the folder, looking through it as she mutters under her breath. "Yes, I am a little bitch and can hear you." I raise an eyebrow at her and she shuts up, just reading through my folder now. I wait. "Where are your grandparents?" "Dead." "Uncle?" "Dead." "Sisters?" "Dead." "Other family members?" She asks, getting annoyed, and looks up at me. "Let me guess, dead?" "Some. Others have disowned me and want nothing to do with me. So, I'm basically dead to them." "You realize you need someone to stay with, right?" "That's where I come in, miss." Doug says and she nods. "Well, she needs to get changed." "I'll help her. Can she keep her underwear on?" The nurse nods before just leaving and Doug looks at me. "You were oddly calm about all of that." "It's kinda what I do..." I take the sling off and carefully start to get my hoodie and shirt off. He helps and gets me into the gown before helping me take my ripped jeans off along with my shoes. I lay the clothes on the bed and start to fold them with one hand. He tries to help and I gently smack his hands away. "I can do it." I fold them and pile them up with my shoes on top of them. Doug and I talk.

 After a while, the nurse comes back and takes me to get an x-ray. I hold completely still and wait for it to be over. The nurse comes to get me and takes me back to the room to wait for what needs to happen.

 Later, the nurse comes back in with an IV bag and a needle. "Lady, you got the wrong damn room. I don't do needles." Schmidt had gotten to the hospital somehow and had my bag. "Don't be a baby." The nurse scoffs and comes over to me. "You have two seconds to get away from me before I break your arm and stab you with that needle." I growl and she's surprised. "You need this for surgery." She says simply before grabbing my right arm and putting the needle in my blood vein. I growl and clench my fists, trying to keep my personalities in control and not change them. The nurse leaves and and I take a deep breath, getting full control back. I relax my hands and notice Schmidt and Doug looking at me. "What?" "You good?" "Yeah... I'm fine..." "You don't seem fine, kid." "I am... Just, keeping control of my personalities..." "How many do you have?" "Four, including me... Mal, Mandy, and a fourth that I might just end up calling Baby Andy or something..." I shrug and lean against the pillows a bit, still tired. 

 Later, the nurse comes with a couple other people to move me to a room to prep me for surgery more. I'm only in there for five minutes or so as the nurse puts a hair net type thing on my head. Then I'm wheeled into surgery, getting anesthesia before passing out fully.

 When I wake up, I'm back in one of the rooms and have a cast on my left arm. I carefully sit up and yawn. "Thirsty?" I nod and Doug hands me a cup of water. "Thanks." I drink it fairly quickly. "No problem." I set the empty cup on the table by the bed and rub at my eyes with my fingers. "When can I leave?" I look at them. "Soon as we get paperwork to discharge you and get you a sling, we can leave." "OK." The nurse comes in and hands Doug paperwork to discharge me. I grab my clothes and put my jeans on first, having difficulty with the belt. The nurse had left so I just use my powers to get it buckled. Doug looks at me in surprise and I just shrug, putting my shirt and hoodie on. I go with Doug and Schmidt to the discharge room and am leaning against Schmidt a little bit, still tired. He just picks me up and puts me on his back. I rest my head on his shoulder and yawn. Doug smiles a bit and signs the papers, grabbing the sling. "Let's go home." He leads Schmidt out to his truck and gets both of us in, me in the middle. I lean against Schmidt, snuggling him slightly, and fall asleep as Doug drives back to their house.

 I wake a bit when I'm being picked up and whine softly, trying to figure out what's happening. "It's alright, Davis. I'm taking you inside." Schmidt says gently and I relax, snuggling into his chest. I hear someone chuckle and softly say something that I can't hear that well. I blink my eyes open slowly and rub my face against Schmidt's chest. "Where'm I?" I ask softly and a woman laughs a bit. Schmidt sets me down and I look around a bit. "Welcome to your home for now." A woman says and crouches in front of me. "Hi. I'm Barb." "Hi..." I say shyly, kinda backing into Schmidt's legs, since I'm still really short. "So, what's your name?" "Andrea..." I say softly, kinda weary of the woman. "Why do you have the same aura type thing as Crowley?" She stops smiling and narrows her eyes at me. "You." She growls and swings at me.

 I block it and use my powers to push Schmidt and Doug away. "How is someone as small as you going to do anything to me?" She snarls and I give my phone to Schmidt. "Call Crowley." I tell him and she heads towards Schmidt. "Mom..." He says softly and I wave my hand, making her freeze where she is. "Call Crowley!" I yell at him and he calls him just as she starts moving for him again. "I ain't your mom, kid. I'm gonna tear you apart." She growls and Schmidt looks scared. I open my hand at Schmidt and a barrier appears around him. She turns on me. "Little fucking bitch. Let's see if you still remember how to act when being beat." She growls and I shudder slightly. She smirks and knocks me down. I yelp slightly and she smirks.

 "Darling, you know better than to fight with broken limbs, I would hope." She loses the smirk and I sigh slightly in relief. "Crowley." She turns and looks at him. "Going to kill me." "I would, but, Andrea doesn't want the person you're in dead." She pulls out a blade and moves to stab herself in the chest. "NO!" Schmidt and Doug yell. I open my hand at her and she freezes. "Exorcise her, Crowley!" "Darling, you have a recording on your phone now. Have fun." "Don't you dare dis-" He disappears and Schmidt looks through my phone quickly to find the exorcism. "Hurry up!" "I'm trying!" He clicks it and the Latin fills the room. She tries to fight the magic I'm using and is able to move slightly. She moves her head and glares at me. "I will be back, Andrea." She growls and I look at her. "I'll be waiting, then." I have to put more energy into holding her still so she doesn't stab herself.

 The exorcism ends and the demon leaves her body. She falls to the floor and I let the barrier down for Schmidt. They both run over to her and wake her up. She looks at them then me. "You guys need to get these tattoos..." I show her a picture on my phone before falling over. "Shit!" Doug hisses and I hit the floor, passed out. 

 When I come too, the next day, I'm on the couch and carefully sit up. "What? Where am I?" I murmur and Schmidt walks in. "Hey, Davis." "Hi..." I say softly, rubbing at my face with my right hand. "You OK?" I nod. "Yeah, I'm fine... Is your mom OK?" "Yeah, she's OK..." "Are you?" He shrugs and my phone rings. "Hang on one second." I grab it and answer it as I yawn. "Andrea." A voice that makes my blood go cold sing songs and I freeze. "I know you're there, Andrea. Answer me." "Yeah?" I ask, trying to keep my voice steady but I fail. "Davis, you good?" Ziegler asks over the phone and I look at the phone for a second before shaking my head. "Yeah... Yeah, I'm good... What's up?" "Just making sure you were still alive." "I am." I smile a bit. "Good. I'll be at Schmidt's house in a minute and we can head to school." "Cool. I need to change clothes then I'll be ready." "Well, hurry up." "Yeah, yeah." He hangs up and I hold my phone. "Where's my bag and the bathroom?" I ask Schmidt softly and he hands me my bag before leading me to the bathroom.

 When we get there, I go in and close the door. Schmidt walks away from the door and I lean against the sink, texting Crowley to come to me. He appears next to me and looks at me. I launch myself into his arms and he holds me through crying silently and some flashbacks. "It's alright, Darling." He says gently and pets my head. I relax and sniffle quietly. He pulls away and summons a kleenex for me to use to blow my nose and another one to wipe my eyes for me. "Feel better now, Darling?" I nod. "Thanks, Crowley..." "No problem, Andrea. Have a good day today." He kisses my head gently before disappearing. I smile and get changed, splashing my face with water to try and get rid of the evidence of tears. Someone knocks on the door. "Hey, you ready, Davis?" "One second, Ziggy!" I call through the door and get my boots back on before opening the door. 

 Instead of seeing Ziegler there, though, I see Richard with a sadistic smirk on his face and freeze, closing my eyes for a moment. "You good, Davis?" I open my eyes again and Ziegler's there this time. "Yeah... Yeah... I'm fine..." I breathe out and he looks at me skeptically. "I am." "Alright..." "You should probably stay home today, sweetheart..." Barb says and I shake my head. "I'm fine. I can deal with high school. I lived in actual Hell and a metaphorical Hell." "Meaning what?" I move my hair out of the way and move my jacket and coat to show a handful of scars. "I can't ever heal the scars they gave me... Or the mental and emotional damage they gave me..." "Who exactly are these people? And what would they even do?" "My grandparents and uncle... They would..." I shudder slightly. "They would rape and beat me... Everyday... At least once... And they knew the weaknesses I had and exploited them constantly..." "What kind of weaknesses would the daughter of an archangel have?" "Holy oil... Angel blades... Archangel blades... Power blocking sigils... Our wings... People that we care about..." "The kid of Satan cares about people?" "Just because I'm the daughter of someone evil, doesn't mean that I'm evil... And, yeah... I cared about people... My older sisters... They're dead... So are the others... The family that I know of, they hate me... The angels think that I'm an abomination that doesn't deserve to be alive... They have tried to kill me... I have no family left that wants me... The only person that even remotely cares about me and saved me, is the King of Hell... If he dies-" I drift off and run a hand through my hair. "If he dies, I'm going to be hunted by demons too... Not just angels..." I put my hair up in a ponytail. "I'm going to school today... And will see you afterwards..." I grab my bag from the bathroom and put it on my shoulder across my chest. I head outside and just walk to school.


	3. More School

 I get to school after about ten minutes and walk over to Ziegler and Schmidt, who were already there. "Hey, Davis. Where the Hell did you go?!" Schmidt kinda yells at me and I just shrug a bit. "I walked here... It's a nice day..." He rolls his eyes and shoves his hands in his pockets. "You can't do that type of shit, Davis!" He growls at me and I look at the ground a bit. "Sorry, Schmidt..." "It's not even me you owe an apology to... Dad was worried and he texted Crowley after Ziegler gave him his number... You're probably in for a lot of shit..." "She really is, boys." Crowley says from behind them and they jump. "Crowley, no scaring my friends." "I will be picking you up in your truck tonight. Then we will make a small... Detour before I take you home." "OK, Crowley..." He gently ruffles my hair. "Have a good day, Darling." "Thanks." I smile at him a bit and he smiles back at me before disappearing. "How does he not get caught doing that?" "He's the son of a witch." I say simply and shrug. "Oh... That's normal then..." "Mhmm." I agree quietly and notice that we can go eat breakfast and go in with them to eat.

 Once we're done eating, we go to catch the bus and ride to North. I lean against Schmidt and yawn. He wraps his arm around me and holds me close. I smile, relaxing, and end up falling asleep.

 When I wake, I rub at my eyes and yawn as others are getting off the bus. The three of us get off first and I thank the bus driver, who's name I had found out was John and he was an old marine, before going inside after them. We set our stuff down on the table and sit by each other. Role is taken and we go outside to practice drill.

 After class, we go back to West and I go through the day easily, avoiding most people and only talking to the teachers, Schmidt, and Ziegler. I go out the front with the two of them and notice my truck waiting in front of the school with Crowley inside. "See you at home, Davis." "Yeah, see you there. We'll be waiting so we can study together." Ziegler lets me know and I nod a bit. "OK... See you guys then..." I go over to my truck and get in. "Hello, Darling. How was your day?" "It was pretty good... It kinda sucked having the idea of a punishment hanging over my head but it was still a pretty good day..." "I'm glad to hear that." He drives and to a house, parking in front of it. "Come on, Darling. Let's just get your punishment over with, hm?" He looks at me and I nod a bit. "OK, Crowley..." I say softly and get out with him, leaving my backpack in the truck. He leads me inside and over to the couch, where there's a brush. He sits on the couch and gently pulls me over to him before starting to gently pull my pants and underwear down. "Over my lap, Darling." I go over his lap silently and hold his pant leg. I hear him pick up the brush and just relax over his lap right before the first one lands. He sets up a steady rhythm. Five on the right side then five on the left then going down and repeating the process until my ass feels like it's on fire and I'm crying and limp over his lap.

 He sets the brush down and gently adjusts me so I'm sitting in his lap. "It's alright, Darling. You're OK. You're forgiven." He kisses my head gently and I sniffle softly, curling into his chest. He gently rubs my back and I relax, my tears stopping. I rub at my face a bit and he helps me wipe the tears away before giving me a tissue to blow my nose.

 After a while, I calm down fully and he gently sets me on my feet, helping me pull my clothes back up. I wince a bit when they settle on my sore ass and he kisses my forehead. "Ready to go?" "Yeah..." I yawn and he picks me up, taking me back to the truck. He gets in and holds me close as he drives to Schmidt's house. I relax and end up falling asleep on the way there.

 When I wake next, it's while someone is taking off my clothes and I whine loudly, knowing it wasn't anyone in the Schmidt house or Crowley. "Shh... Just go back to sleep..." Someone whispers and touches my forehead. I fall back to sleep instantly.

 The next time I wake up, I hear fighting from somewhere above me and I'm naked, chained to the cement floor. I try to sit up but get pinned down by someone who I can't see the face of. "I'm nearly done... Just shut up and hold still..." He grunts and that's when I realize he was raping me. I whimper and he puts his around my throat to shut me up, thrusting harder into me. He thrusts a couple more times before cumming in me with a grunt. He stays there for a second before putting himself back in his boxers and zipping his jeans back up. He drops the keys on me and leaves through a door. I whimper again and get myself unchained before just sitting up, hugging my knees to my chest. I see stairs that lead to a door and the door gets blown off the hinges before Crowley comes down the stairs. He comes over to me immediately and wraps his suit jacket around me, kneeling in front of me. "Darling... I'm so sorry... Are you OK?" I just throw my arms around his neck and he holds me close, kissing my head gently. I cry silently into his shoulder and he rubs my back gently, standing with me in his arms. "Fergus, is the girl alright?" "I don't know, Mother." He replies to Rowena and I sniffle softly, looking out of Crowley's shoulder to see Rowena, Ziegler, Schmidt, and Doug. "Can... Can I get clothes please, Crowley?" I whisper but Doug hears me. "Andrea, we need to get a rape kit done." I clutch at Crowley's shirt at the words. "No we don't... Because I wasn't... That..." "How would you know?" "Because I have been before!" I yell, looking at him, and he stays silent. "Besides, I don't like doctors... At all..." I whisper and curl into Crowley. "Can I just get clothes and shower before going to bed? Please?" I whisper and Crowley nods. "I don't see why not, Darling..." "Fine." Doug says and head up the stairs. Crowley zaps clothes on me and lets me keep his jacket. "Thanks, Crowley..." I say softly and he kisses my head gently. "You're welcome, Darling. Come along now. Let's get you home." He heads up the stairs with me still in his arms and I hear Schmidt, Ziegler, and Rowena follow. I relax and end up falling asleep again.

 When I wake up again, I'm in the bathroom with Crowley and he smiles gently at me. "Ready for your shower, Darling?" I nod a bit and he gently helps me undress. He then looks at my wrist. "Your wrist is healed." He zaps the cast away and sets me in the bathtub. "I'll stay in here while you shower, OK?" "OK..." He closes the curtain and I start the water. I squeak when it's cold and wait for it to get warmer. "Cold water?" "Yeah..." "OK." He chuckles and I stick my tongue out at him before doing the shower stuff I need to. 

 After about ten minutes, I'm done and turn the water off. Crowley opens the curtain and hands me a towel to dry off with, clothes on the counter. "Will you be OK on your own?" "Yeah, Crowley." "OK." He kisses my forehead gently before leaving. I dry off and get dressed before going to get another towel for my hair. Barb meets me halfway and smiles gently at me. "Want some help with your hair?" "Sure..." I smile at her a bit and she leads me to the living room. She sits on the couch and motions me over, pulling me gently into her lap. She gently dries my hair. "What do you want done with your hair once it's dried?" "It can stay down..." "Alright."

 When she finishes drying my hair, I carefully slide out of her lap and try to take the towel. "I can go hang them up, kiddo. Sit and relax for a bit." "OK..." I sit on the couch and she goes to hang my hair towel up. Ziegler and Schmidt come in to sit next to me. "Want to study?" I had zoned out already and don't hear them. I was sitting on the middle couch cushion and was gently running my thumb up and down a scar right where the main blood vein was. I look at it and lean against Ziegler a bit, just needing some type of comfort and knowledge that they were definitely gone. He wraps his arm around me gently. "You good, Davis?" I hear him this time and nod. "Yeah... I'm OK..." I whisper and he rubs my arm gently. I sit up and rub at my face a bit. "Want to study?" Schmidt asks and I nod. "Yeah." "Alright. Let's study in my room." OK." We all go to his room to study together and I find out Ziegler is spending the night.

 After studying, they talk about some stuff and I sit on the floor by Schmidt's bed to study by myself some more. I put my study stuff back in my bag and listen to the guys talk. But, I get distracted after a bit and zone out. I close my eyes and just feel myself slip into flashbacks.

 Before I can fully, though, someone's nudging me with their elbow to my arm and I open my eyes to see Ziegler and Schmidt were sitting next to me. "Wanna play a game?" Schmidt asks and I smile a bit. "Sure." Ziegler smiles and moves so we can play they game easier, to be able to see each other fully mainly. "What we playing?" "Well... Not really anything... Just something to get to know you better..." "Which would be?" "We're just going to ask you questions and Crowley is going to make sure the answers are the truth." "That is true, Darling." Crowley says from the bed. I didn't even know he was there! "OK... Let's start then..." "Are you actually seven?" "Yes." Crowley nods that that's truthful. "Were you seriously raped and beaten by your grandparents and uncle?" "Yes." I say slowly and Crowley nods that that's truthful too. They continue to ask me random questions and I answer them all truthfully.

 After a while, there's a knock on the door. "Yeah?" Schmidt calls and Doug opens the door. "You guys should get to bed." "Alright, Dad. Night." "Night, Mr.Schmidt." "Night, boys. Night, Andrea." "Night, Doug." He leaves and heads to his room. They were already in clothes they could sleep in and Crowley ruffles my hair gently. "I will see you tomorrow, Darling. Good night." "Night, Crowley." I smile at him a bit and he smiles back, disappearing. "We should get to bed, though." "OK." Ziegler lays down on the sleeping bag next to Schmidts bed and I lay on the floor next to them with a blanket and pillow I take out of my bag. "Night, guys." "Night." "Night..." I murmur and close my eyes, knowing I wasn't going to sleep. Schmidt turns the light off and they go to sleep. I lay there and try to stay awake but end up falling asleep.


	4. Next Morning

 I sit up suddenly and look around, breathing heavily. I see Schmidt and Ziegler laying down and sleeping peacefully still. I carefully get up and go to the bathroom with my bag and phone. I look at the time as I get dressed and see that it's three thirty in the morning. I finish getting dressed and silently take my bag back to the room before silently going outside, where it was raining. 'I'm going out for a bit.' I text Crowley so he doesn't freak with the others and finish slipping my shoes on. I put my headphones in and go for a run.

 I end up running for a long time and wind up at the Hell House. I look at the time and see that it's five forty-five now before putting my phone back in my pocket. I go inside carefully and look around the rooms that I know about, just curious to see how much of my stuff was left, even though I never had much in the first place, but I digress. I go to the room that my sisters slept in and pull leather gloves on, opening the closet. I carefully move into the closet to feel around to try and find something. I brush against something and reach a bit farther to grab it, pulling out a teddy bear in a flower dress and wearing a flower bonnet that was very nearly torn all the way off. I smile a bit.

 "Who the fuck are you?" I spin and come face to face with a cop. He raises an eyebrow at me and I glance around. He was blocking the doorway and the way to the window was completely open. I had my hood up so he couldn't see my face very well and just smirk at him. "Well, who the fuck are you? This is a crime scene. You ne- FUCK!" He yells as I kick him in the dick then slam his head into the wall, shoving him to the floor. I jump over him and run down the stairs, where another cop is waiting. "Hey! Who are you?!" I glance behind me where the first cop had recovered quickly and was blocking my path back up. The cop starts coming up the stairs and reaches out to grab me. I run at him and slide down the steps between his legs, running out the back door. A third cop was coming up the back porch steps and sees me. "Stop right there!" She yells and comes toward me. I simply step on a stool that was on the porch and jump over the porch railing, landing hard on my left ankle and twisting it. I hiss but get back up and keep running. I hear a bunch of cops following me close behind as I get to the front and run faster despite my ankle hurting like hell. I run past twenty or so houses before I see the bike path and run onto it.

 Sadly though, I forgot it started with a hill and trip, rolling down it. I grunt and get up, realizing I had dropped the teddy bear behind me where a bunch of cops were starting to catch up. I think for a short second before grabbing the bear quickly and scramble to my feet again, running as fast as possible despite my ankle being twisted. I hear them run through the underbrush to try and catch up. "Freeze or you will be tazed!" A cop yells and I just run faster before running into the trees, since there were a crap ton of them. I hear them following me and run through the trees, going back to where I started on the bike path. I don't hear anyone following me so I slow down and glance through the trees to see that there's a cop there. I nod a bit and start to run when someone grabs my arm. "Caught you." Someone whispers in my ear and I hit them in the crotch, running when they let me go to bend over. I run as fast as possible and get off the bike path, using the same route to get back to the Schmidt household that I used to leave.

 I get there after about an hour or so and go in through the front door, stumbling because at this point my ankle can't handle my weight. I make it upstairs and to Schmidt's room, putting the teddy bear at the bottom of my bag. "Andrea, where were you?" I turn to look at Doug. "Why?" "Because someone matching your description, including the clothes, just broke into a crime scene. Can you guess where?" "Don't care." I say simply and stand from my crouched position, hissing when my ankle nearly gives out on me. "And they had injured themselves getting away." "That's nice." "Empty your bag." "Excuse me?" "Empty. Your. Bag." He says slowly and I notice that the others had come up and were watching. "Why?" "Do it. Or I'm calling Crowley." I glare at him and pick my bag up, unzipping it. "You sure you want me to empty it?" "Yes." "Fine." I dump it out and all of my stuff winds up on the floor, including the teddy bear. He picks the teddy bear up and looks at it. "And this is what was described as being stolen from the crime scene by the suspect. So... I'll just take this and put it in evidence." "Fine. I don't care. Not at all. Not even a little bit." "Of course you don't. I mean, why would you? It's just some stupid, garbage teddy bear that will most likely get thrown out after the case is solved." "Exactly." I carefully crouch down and carefully put(read 'forcefully shove') all of my stuff bag in my bag.

 I notice shiny black shoes before Crowley crouches down to help me and I snatch my bag from him when my stuff is in it, going past everyone and outside. I sit on the steps of their back porch and rub at my eyes, tired and honestly close to crying. That was my teddy bear. My sisters gave it to me when we ended up at our grandparents house. Our mom wanted to give it to me when I was born but instead had my sisters do it since she was going to die when I was born. I wipe forcefully at my eyes to get rid of the tears that had started to fall. I'll just sneak into the police evidence room and get Sarah, the teddy bear, back. Totally amazing idea.

 "Totally not amazing idea, Abomination." I look up and see an angel. "Let me guess... You're here to kill me?" "And the humans that think it's a good idea to be anywhere near you." She growls, letting an angel blade slide down her sleeve, and other angels appear behind me, going inside. "Not happening." I give Doug, Barb, Schmidt, Ziegler, and, maybe, Crowley a giant protective barrier, since they were still in the same room. "That's not going to last forever, Abomination." "Says you." She attacks me with an angel blade and I throw myself off the steps. The blade gets stuck in the wooden porch steps and I run to the front, my ankle healed already. I run inside and up the stairs to Schmidt's room, where the other angels were trying to break the barrier. "HEY! DUMBASSES!" I yell and they turn to look at me. One of them growl and come towards me, bringing the angel blade down to try and stab me. I dodge right of his arm and kick him in the back of the knee then knee him in the face, taking the blade. The other four angels look at me and I make the come at me signal with my free hand.

 A female angel attacks first and I simply dodge her attack by moving backwards then slide between her legs to stab her in the back, taking the blade out quickly once she's dead. The other three come up behind me and two grab me while the third comes to stand in front of me. He puts the tip of the blade under my chin and looks at me with disgust. "I could easily kill you right now, Abomination..." I snort. "You only wish you could. I'm not the daughter of an angel. I'm the daughter of the Archangel Lucifer." I blink and my eyes glow blood red while I smirk at them coldly. "You can't kill me." I then flip out of the hold of the two angels and onto Schmidt's bed. "You can't even keep a hold on me." I laugh, my eyes still glowing blood red, and they growl before attacking me all at once. "Now this is more like it." I smirk and attack them back.

 One of them swings at my face so I grab their arm and kick them in their face, standing right next to their head as they fall down. I pick up two blades and look at them as the one from outside comes in and the one on the floor stands back up. I raise an eyebrow at them and make the come at me signal again. The two females left attack me and I block their blades, kicking them away from me. I nearly fall over because the fight and keeping the barrier up at the same time is really consuming a lot of my energy. I blink a few times and the barrier falls. "Shit!" I try and put it back up but I'm too late. The angels have the family, Crowley had already left. Another angel appears and it was in a teenage boy. "Oh you fucking cunt..." I growl at the angel only to get punched hard enough I fly across the room and hit the wall, leaving a very big hole there. I grunt and the teenage boy looks at me, in front of me again. "Now, Abomination. I can see only a few things your good for. One, beating you when we are angry. Two, using you as our own personal weapon against Hell. Three, fucking so we can have stronger offspring after making an entirely new breed of angel with you. And know what's better? You'd let us. Because you wouldn't know any better. Do you know why?" I glare up at him, being pinned to the floor, and he smirks at me. "Because you're just a stupid, worthless, little plaything. In fact..." He touches my head and everything that had happened since right before Crowley appeared in front of me when he rescued me, disappeared from my memory. He replaces it with him being the one that saved me and takes his hand away from me.


	5. Afterwards

 I groan and rub my head a bit, confused as I look around. "Who're you people?" I murmur, seeing a bunch of people being held by angels with knives to their throats. "They kidnapped you." Aziel says, the angel in the teenage boy, and I look at him. "Why?" "Because they know you're a nephillim of Satan. They were going to kill you." I look at him confused. "That doesn't sound likely, Az..." I say carefully and he narrows his eyes at me before backhanding me to the floor. "Watch your tongue, child!" He yells at me and I don't look at him. "Sorry..." I say softly and look at the humans, curious and confused. The younger two guys are trying to get free and get to me. I look at them and carefully stand up, going over to them, confused. "If you were going to kill me, why are you trying so hard to get to me?" I whisper to them and notice that the redhead is the only one with red hair. "Child, get away from them." The angel holding the redhead says and I look at her, narrowing my eyes in curiosity. "How were you going to kill me?" The angel holding the tall younger one tries to say something but can't when I hold my hand up. "I'm asking the humans. Not you." The redhead looks at them then me. "How were you going to kill me?" "We weren't." "Humans lie, child." Aziel says and I look at him. "Cut their throats." He says and I wave my hand, making the blades disappear. "Not happening. They aren't lying." "Yes they are. And you are an idiot." Aziel grabs my hair and throws me across the room. I hit the wall and crumple to the floor. I put my hand to the floor and try to get up but Aziel comes over. He punches me back to the floor and I manage to zap the humans away before passing out.

 When I come too, I'm in the same room I was in last time but I was bleeding from a cut on my head and there was something drawn in blood on the floor. I groan softly and sit up as I hear footsteps. I crawl under the bed to my right and hide there right before three humans come in followed by an angel in a tan coat and a short archangel, both of which were staring at two different humans. The short archangel was staring at the tall human and the angel in a tan coat was staring at the human with green eyes. The angel and archangel then look around the room. "There's grace in here..." The archangel says and looks at the bed. Fuck. The tall one is walking over to look under it and as soon as he does I punch him in the face. "Dammit!" He yells and I quickly get out from under the bed and run towards the window, since they were blocking the path to the door. Someone catches me and I struggle, trying to hit and kick at them. They just hold me still and talk to the others. I bite down on their hand and they let me go, throwing me to the floor. "Fucking brat..." The older human, the one who was holding me, growls and glares at me. I hiss at him and he backs away, surprised. I jump up and fling myself at the window to get out. However, the angel in the tan coat doesn't let me and pins me to the floor. I struggle again and he just holds me down with ease. I growl and my eyes ending up flashing blood red. The tall human notices and backs further away from me. "Get Lucifer out of here!" The one with green eyes yells and the angel and archangel zap away with me. "Well, this is definitely a new one for you, Brother." The angel in the tan coat says and I decide to play along. "How so?" I raise an eyebrow at them and the short archangel snorts. "Kid, who are you? And how'd you manage the eye glow thing?" "Simple really..." My eyes glow again and my wings show. "But you won't remember anyway." Aziel says and reaches out to touch their heads. The short one slaps his hands away while the one in a tan coat stabs him with an angel blade.

 They look at each other. "Now then... Who a- What the Hell?" The short one had turned half way through his sentence to see me fairly far away. He rolls his eyes and zaps the three humans to him. "Someone wanna go catch her?" He mainly looks at the tall human and he sighs but chases after me.

 I hear rustling behind me and turn around to see the tall human following me. I glance around quickly and turn right quickly. He stumbles as he turns too and continues to chase me. Someone shoots a gun and I get hit in the arm. I wince but keep running, having had worse, and get to a tree with a thick trunk. I run around it and climb. The tall human follows me and tries to grab me but I kick him in the face and continue climbing. I get to a branch and notice the tall human climbing up too. I roll my eyes and just swing to a tree branch on another tree. He looks at me like I'm crazy and I just swing to another branch, lower to the ground. I drop to the ground and run again only to get shot in the shoulder, the same side as the arm that got shot, with enough force I fall and roll. I growl and carefully get up.

 As soon as I'm up though, I'm kicked to the ground again and growl, looking up at the older human. "What are you?" "You won't remember, anyway..." I reach out to touch him only to get stabbed by an angel blade in my stomach. I growl and look up at them, kicking the green eyed human in the dick then the other humans. "Son of a bitch!" The archangel taps my head and blocks the memory of them, also managing to bring out the correct memories, at the same time that I snap to wipe their memories of me. I zap away and pass out near a hospital.

 When I wake up, I'm in a hospital bed and groan softly when I feel my head, arm, shoulder, and stomach. I carefully sit up, hissing in pain as I do, and Crowley, Doug, Barb, Schmidt, and Ziegler come in. "Darling... Are you OK?" I nod and he sits next to me, looking at my injuries himself. I had a butterfly bandage on my head, a normal one on my stomach, and one wrapped around my gunshot wounds. "Any idea who did this, Darling?" "An angel names Aziel knocked me out... I don't know about the other stuff..." I look at him and he gently pets my head. "Are you alright, Davis?" Schmidt asks and I nod. "Good." Doug sits in the chair next to the bed and a doctor comes in. "Oh, good. You're awake." I look at her. "Well, you have a concussion and lost quite a bit of blood and you'll need to let you arm and shoulder heal then go through physical therapy." She explains. "So, she's on light duty until she heals?" Crowley makes sure and she nods. "Yes, she is. As soon as she's healed, she'll be fine to go back to normal days." "Alright. Can she leave then?" "Of course."

 After I'm out of the hospital, I'm taken home.


	6. Healing Time

 When I'm home, Crowley sits with me while I do homework, with a bit of difficulty since it was my dominant hand I wasn't able to use. Ziegler and Schmidt were sitting across from me and him at the table. I get annoyed with how hard it is to write and throw the pencil, dropping my head on the table. "Come now, Darling... It's not that bad..." "Come on, Davis. You have to finish the project if you want to keep your grade up and get promoted. So, stop kidding around and get it done!" Schmidt yells at the end and I lift my head to look at him before just getting up to walk outside. Crowley catches my good wrist though and has me sit back down. "I'll help you write." He picks the pencil up and waits patiently for me to tell him what to put down. "X equals five." He writes it down and does that for me while I tell him what to put down. 

 When I'm finished with my homework, Crowley sits with me as I read. His phone rings and he answers it while I look at him. "Yes?" He then goes into a conversation with a demon or his mother. He hangs up after a few minutes and another demon appears behind him, with an angel blade. "Darling, would you?" I look at Crowley and he nods at the door to the kitchen. "OK..." I go to the kitchen and wait. I hear a scream and a thud as the body falls then a snap. Crowley comes in and ruffles my hair gently. "You should go to bed, Darling." "Alright. Night, Crowley." I go upstairs and into bed, tired. I fall asleep instantly. 

 After about a month I wake up, Crowley is there and helps me get dressed. We go downstairs and get breakfast. I eat and stay home at everyone's insistence. Crowley leaves to go take care of an uprising in Hell and Doug goes to work while Schmidt and Ziegler go to school. Barb tries to keep me occupied but I get bored too easily and decide to go upstairs to listen to music then read.

 After about an hour or so, Barb comes in to tell me that she was going to go grocery shopping and that she'd be back in a bit. "OK." I say and she nods before leaving. I wait until I hear the car drive away then heal everything that I could heal and walk out with my bag, leaving a note that I was going to move on, going to a diner with a motel near it. I had hit a decent growth spurt and was fairly tall now, a little taller than Crowley. I go into the diner and order a cheeseburger, fries, and a banana milkshake. 

 There was a group of humans in a booth near me and two of them seemed to be angels, one normal level and the other a higher level of one. They look at me and then behind me. "'Ello, Boys." Crowley walks past me and sits at the table with them. I had gotten my food and quickly eat and drink it before leaving.

 I go to the motel and get a room for about a week. They give me the key and I go to my room, which was at the very end and there were no people in the other rooms next to it. I go inside, unlocking the door, and shut it. I salt the windows and door then sit on the bed, deciding to zap a new phone so that they wouldn't call me constantly. I remember some warding and stuff for demons if salt doesn't work and drag a chair over to in front of the door. I stand on it and have to be on my tippy toes to reach the ceiling.

 I draw a devil's trap there and am about to climb down when the chair gets knocked over by the door getting swung open. I grunt when I hit the ground and quickly get up to see the humans and angels from the diner. "John, you should grab her." The angel in a trench coat says and the older human, John I'm assuming, comes towards me. I back away and get by the table, grabbing the edge of it. "Don't do anything stupid, kid." The tall human by the door says and John steps closer to me. I flip the table on its side and it lands on his foot. "Dean! Grab the little bitch!" He takes his foot from underneath the table and I grab a chair, throwing it at the human, Dean most likely, that comes towards me from the door. He dodges it and it hits the tall one. "Sammy!" The short higher ranked angel goes over to make sure he's OK. "I'm fine, Gabe. Leave Cass over here just in case." 

 I hop on the counter and growl loudly. They look at me, confused, and I jump, landing on John and knocking him down. He grunts at the impact and throws me off of him. I hit my back on the corner of the small divider and gasp in pain, my eyes flashing red. Sammy notices and tenses. Dean growls and drags me to my feet. "You bastard!" He yells and punches me back to the floor. I hit the floor hard and hiss slightly. He reaches for me again and I quickly run through all the spells Rowena taught me for protection.

 "SON IDUA!" I yell and Dean is frozen as well as everyone else. I quickly get up and go over to my bag, not taking my eyes off of the other people. I shove everything that wasn't in it back in and put it on my shoulder only to blink and have Cass and Gabe right in front of me.


	7. Near Death

 Cass reaches out to touch my head and I hit his hand away. "Do not. Touch. Me." I growl and then I can't move. Gabe touches my head and I fall, being surrounded by blackness.

 When I come too, I'm tied up and inside a trunk, gagged. I try to scream around the gag and get a jolt of something, magically obviously, that shuts me up with a soft whimper of pain. I silently keep track of how long we drive for and end up passing out when I get another jolt, stronger this time though. 

 When I come too, again, I'm still in the trunk but the car is stopped and I hear the doors opening as others get out. I wait silently and, when the trunk opens, I kick out at them. Whoever I kicked stumbles backwards and I get out of the trunk quickly, managing to get my hands in front of me. One of the others try to grab me but I avoid them and run away from the car. They had parked near a pond and I run to it. Someone tackles me and we both fall in the water. I roar from behind the gag and they let go of me, surprised. I go further into the pond and take the gag out of my mouth, tearing the rope off of my wrists with my teeth. I swim to the other side of the pond and get out only to get sent back into it with the force of a banishing spell.

 I shriek slightly and get sent to the middle of the pond and down to the bottom of it. I swim up quickly and gasp for air, seeing Sammy surface a bit away from the shore. I look over to the other side and see Gabe and Cass still there. They had both tried to banish me at the same time and somehow had managed to not banish each other. I swear in German, Latin, Spanish, French, Russian, Czechian, Chinese, Hindi, Arabic, Bengali, Greek, and all the other languages know to man at them. They look slightly surprised and I swim to a side shore. I get out and run into the woods surrounding the forest. "Looks like we finally have an actual hunt!" John yells and I shudder slightly as I just run faster.

 After running for about two miles or so, I climb up a tree and crouch on one of the low hanging branches. John stops under the tree a bit after I'm situated and I hop off the branch, landing on top of him. He falls with a grunt and I kick him in the face, hard enough so that he passes out. I run again and hear the rustling of feathers behind me then an angel is in front of me. Cass is in front of me with Dean coming from my left, Sammy from my right, and Gabe from behind. Someone must have gotten John up somehow because he comes into the little circle they made and hits me in between my shoulder blades with the handle of his gun, hard. I fall to my hands and knees, scraping them on some loose rocks and logs. "These wings are not ones I have ever seen before." Cass says. "Yeah. She ain't Luci." Gabe agrees and I growl slightly. "I coulda told you that, you fucking idjits!" I snarl and growl when I get kicked onto my side by John most likely.

 "What have you done to Bobby?" John growls and I glare up at him. "Nothing, dumbass." I growl and he growls back. He kicks me again, the face this time, and I pass out.

 When I come too, I'm tied to a chair and in pain, more than when I passed out. I lift my head carefully and look at everyone in the room. Sammy notices and kicks Dean. "Ouch! What the Hell, Sam?" "She's awake." They all look at me and I glance between all of them. "If you're gonna kill me, what's taking you so long?" My voice is scratchy and cracking like I've been screaming. "We've been trying." John says gruffly and I notice that I have stab wounds nearly everywhere on my torso. "That explains the drowsiness..." I mutter and simply slip my hands out of the ropes holding the to the arms of the chair. John suddenly grabs me and I fall against him, lightheaded too now. "Why are you doing this? I didn't do anything to you..." I say softly and he yanks my head up by my hair. "Because... You are a monster..." He growls in my face.

 "No... I'm not... I'm a kid..." "Yeah, a monster kid. It doesn't matter. A monster is a monster. And you are a monster. What else would kill their mother by being born?" He replies simply and ties me back to the chair. I don't fight because I'm in a very dark place of my mind now and he tightens the ropes so I can't get out again. "Watch her, Bobby." He walks away and the others follow him, except for an older guy wearing a hat. The car drives off and he comes over to me, letting me out of the ropes. I look at him a bit and he gently smiles at me. "Look, I don't agree with John about you needing to be killed. You ever hurt anyone?" I shake my head a bit. "Only for self defense... And I hunt..." I whisper and he nods a bit. "Look, I have a friend in Colorado. His name is Rufus. I want you to go stay with him for a bit. He's actually on his way." There's a knock at the door and he motions for me to stay there while he goes to see it.

 When he comes back, he's with a guy about the same age as him and he's African American. "Alright, where's the monster that the Winchester's needed help killing?" He rubs his hands together a bit and sees me. "And why do you got a kid?" "She's the one John wanted to kill." "She looks harmless!" They argue for a bit and I mess with my sleeves.

 I hear their car coming back and tense, looking at the two men. "Please don't let them kill me..." I'm honestly scared and they can both see it. "I parked in the back. Come on kid." Rufus motions for me to come with him and I go over to him but not before the door opens. "What the Hell happened?!" John bellows and Rufus grabs me, pushing me behind him. I'm totally fine with having a shield right now and stay there, carefully grabbing the back of his shirt in my hands. "How the fuck did she get out of the ropes?!" "I let her out." Bobby says and he growls. "She's a kid! Who the Hell is she gonna hurt?!" "She's a damn monster!" "I'M NOT A MONSTER! I'M A GIRL! I'M ONLY SEVEN!" I scream, tired of being called a monster, and the room is silent. I hear a rustle of wings and I'm suddenly being pinned to a wall by a different angel while everyone else can't move. "I finally found you, abomination." They smirk and I lose it. 

 My eyes glow blood red and flames engulf my hands. "I AM NOT AN ABOMINATION! IT ISN'T MY FAULT ON WHO MY FATHER WAS! IT ISN'T MY FAULT MY MOTHER IS DEAD! I AM NOT AN ABOMINATION OR A MONSTER! I HELP PEOPLE!" I scream and put my hand on the angels chest. He goes flying and through the wall, disappearing. I suddenly get lightheaded and dizzy as I gain control back.

 "What... What just happened?" I blink slowly at them as my vision starts to go black and see Rufus come over to me. "Alright, kid... Easy now..." I fall and feel him catch me as I'm engulfed in blackness.

 When I come too, I'm in the passenger seat in a truck and am next to Rufus. "What happened?" I ask, my voice weird because of being unconscious, and he offers me some water. I take it and drink some. "You kicked an angels ass into tucking tail and running for the hills. Then passed out. You wanna explain that? And why that angel was calling you an abomination?" "I'm a nephillim... The kid of an angel and a human... My sperm donor is Satan... My mom was a good person according to my sisters..." "Where are they?" "As far as I know, they're dead too... When a nephillim is born, the human mother can't survive it..." He nods a bit and drives, looking in his rear view mirror. "I see. Well, I'm sorry for your loss, then." I just shrug and lean against the door a bit. "Are we going to Colorado?" He nods. "I have a cabin in the mountains. There's no TV and it collects solar energy during the day to use during the night." "Cool." He smiles and drives. I fall asleep.

 When his truck stops, I wake up and shiver because it was cold. "Yeah, sorry. I'll have to take you shopping for some warmer clothes and such soon. Come on." I move to get out and see that I had lost my shoes at one point. "Um, I kinda don't have any shoes on..." He looks at my feet and gets out, coming over to my side. He opens the door and simply picks me up, taking me inside. I'm surprised but don't mind and lean into him a bit. He takes me inside and sets me down on the couch with a thick blanket, helping me get it wrapped around myself. "I'm gonna make some food. You stay here and keep warm. Got it?" I nod a bit and he goes to make food.

 Later, while we're eating, there's a knock on the door and he grabs a gun, going over to see who it was. He puts the gun down and lets Bobby in. Bobby comes into the kitchen and gets some chili for himself, looking at me. "You're gonna need some warmer clothes. And some flannel pajamas and boots." "OK..." I stir the chili around in the bowl a bit and eat some more. "Um, could I borrow one of your phones? I need to call someone..." "Sure." Bobby hands me his phone and I take it. "Thanks..." I put my dishes in the sink and go into the little bedroom Rufus had showed me, sitting on the bed. I call Crowley.

 "Hello, Sir. Did you have a good day today?" Crowley asks and I'm shocked. "Um, hi, Crowley..." "Andrea?!" "Yeah... Um, you thought I was Bobby, right?" "Well, um, yes..." "Pretend it never happened?" "That would be wonderful, Darling. Thank you." "Sure. Anyway, um, I just wanted you to know that I was safe... A little wore out, but safe..." "That's good, Darling. So you know, I know that you left Harrison's home and while I'm not happy about it, I do understand. I also know that you're currently with Bobby and Rufus in Rufus' cabin in the Colorado mountains." "How?" "Bobby told me." "Oh..." "Can you go take the phone back to him now please, Darling?" "Sure..." I take Bobby back his phone and hold it out to him. "Um, he wants to talk to you..." He looks at them number and then me before going outside to talk to him. Rufus looks at me. "What was that about?" "Not my business, not getting in it..." "Alright. Well, I'm gonna wash dishes in the morning. I'm going to bed. Night kid." "Yeah... Night, Rufus..." He goes to bed.

 After Bobby comes in and goes to bed, I do the dishes then go to bed myself, wrapped up in that thick blanket Rufus gave me earlier on the floor.

 I wake up suddenly with the feeling that I'm being watched and listen carefully. I hear footsteps come towards me and I get kicked in the stomach by a pair of boots. I grunt and curl up. Someone grabs me by the hair and drags me to my feet and out of the blanket then into a snowbank. I shriek and the door slams shut then the boots are coming down the porch steps. They drag me out of the snow drift and I see that it's John who is holding an angel blade in his hand. He throws me to the ground and sits on my legs, covering my mouth with one of his hands. "Monsters need to be killed." He growls in my face and stabs me numerous times in the chest before getting up to walk to his car. He gets in and drives off. I'm not able to move and am bleeding badly. 

 Suddenly, the door opens and Crowley is there with Bobby and Rufus behind him. He quickly comes over to me and gently picks me up. "Darling, who did this?" He asks gently and Bobby comes over to see how bad it was, noticing the blade next to me. He picks it up and looks it over. "John did. That damn idiot." He growls and checks me out. "I can heal it... I just... Need time to..." I say softly and slowly. "You shouldn't have to be healing yourself at all tonight. You did nothing wrong to make them come after you." "Not to John... Apparently..." I mutter but it doesn't have my usual snark behind it and Crowley rolls his eyes. "He is an idiot and I will deal with him the next time I see him." "Don't kill 'im..." "Why not? He tried to kill you first!" "Don't kill 'im..." I repeat and he sighs. "Fine. I won't kill him." "Thanks..." I pass out.

When I come too, I'm in the bed of the little bedroom and try to sit up carefully, wincing as I do. "Woah, take it easy there, Artemis." Rufus says as he comes in and sets a tray of food on the small table by the bed. "Artemis?" I ask, confused, and he shrugs. "Crowley said you like Greek mythology. It fits you." "Alright..." He has me lean against the headboard carefully and hands me a bottle of water. "Drink some." I do and he has me take some painkillers. I push them away. "I'm not taking those." "Alright." He puts them back in the bottle and checks my wounds carefully. A couple of the more shallow ones were already starting to heal and at least one was already healed. "They're healing slowly. Look, Bobby and I were talking. You think you'd be able to be moved to a different cabin? The Winchesters don't know about that one." "I think so... I honestly don't know, though..." "We're gonna try." "OK... Can we do it now, then?" "Yeah." He had his boots on already and grabs his jacket, putting it on.

 Bobby walks in with a pair of boots, a thick coat, a pair of wool socks, long johns, and thick pants and I look at them then at him. "I'm not going to be able to move in those." "You will. Trust me." He comes over and Rufus leaves. He slips the wool socks over the ones already on my feet and the pants of the long johns on then the shirt. "Alright, come on, kid. You're gonna have to help me here." I very carefully get out of bed and step into the thick pants. "Atta girl." He helps me put the coat on and I step into the boots. He ties them up for me and helps me stand. I get a little dizzy and he keeps me upright as he leads me outside to where Rufus was waiting with a rottweiler.

 The rottweiler growls and stalks over towards me. "Rumsfeld." Bobby says but he keeps coming over and I watch him. He reaches out to bite me and I lightly swat his nose. "Bad." He looks at me in surprise and barks at me. "I can barely stand. How am I going to hurt your owner, Rumsfeld?" He growls at me and I roll my eyes. "I'm not going to hurt Bobby." He growls at me more and I growl back, louder. He stops and sits so I extend my hand to him. He sniffs at it and I gently pet him. "Um, did you just-" "Have a conversation with a dog? Yes. It's one of the good things I got from the sperm donor. Angels are messengers of God so it makes sense that they can understand all languages, including animals." I explain patiently and start to get dizzy again. "Where's the other cabin, though?" "We have to walk." "OK." Crowley comes over and simply gets me on his back. "Sadly, you are not strong enough to walk yet, Darling." I huff slightly and pull his hair a bit. He bites his lip. "Darling, if you keep doing that, I may have to steal Bobby from both of you for a quickie in my room." He teases and I roll my eyes. "Bobby would spank your ass first for zapping him somewhere without his permission." I whisper and he shrugs. "Quite possibly." They start to walk. I decide to keep pulling Crowley's hair to see if he would leave for sex and he starts to growl softly.

 Suddenly, I get set down and am looking at an annoyed Crowley who walks over to Bobby before they disappear together. Rufus rolls his eyes and helps me up then continues to walk with me towards the cabin.


	8. A Month Later

 After about a month of being in the cabin, I was getting bored and was nearly healed. I walk out to the kitchen are and see Bobby on the phone with Rufus next to him. "Did you deal with the monsters body?" John's voice asks and I silently walk over. Bobby and Rufus notice me, not replying, and I decide to. "Actually, dickwad, I'm not dead. Being the kid of an archangel makes me a bit more badass than you. So, if you ever come at me with a knife or a gun, you're fucked, John. So, stop trying to fucking kill me and let me help you get rid of the actual damn monsters in the world. Sound good?" "No. I don't work with monsters." "What about Crowley? Or the hugger werewolf hunter? What's his name, Bobby?" "Garth." "Yeah. What about him? More so, what about the angels that you hunt and live with and that your boys are screwing?" "WHAT?!" He bellows and I scoff. "You hurt your boys or them angels, I'll make damned sure you can't hunt no more, boy." I say simply, my Texan accent coming out, and he growls over the phone.

 Suddenly, there's yelling as Sammy, Dean, Cass, and Gabe come back. "YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH THE DAMN ANGELS?!" "DAD! PUT THE DAMN GUN DOWN!" There's a gunshot then a cry of pain and I react out of instinct.

 Sammy, Dean, Cass, and Gabe appear in the living room area and Sammy was bleeding badly from a gunshot wound in the chest, falling to the floor. Cass and Gabe go over to him but I get there first and hold my hand over the gunshot wound. "This is gonna hurt like a bitch." I warn him and my hand starts glowing. He yells in pain and the bullet flies into my hand. I put my other hand on his wound and heal him. He watches me and by the time he's fully healed, my nose was bleeding but I was still conscious. "Why'd you do that? You didn't have to..." Dean says and looks at me. "Because I have the ability to... Why wouldn't I help just because I don't have to?" "Because... You're a monster..." "No... I'm not... The people who made me stronger were monsters... One of my foster families were monsters... Me? I'm a kid that got dealt a shitty hand in life but I'm making the most of it... I hunt and help people... I save them... I'm not a monster..." I say softly and he nods a bit. "Darling, is everything alright? B-" Crowley zaps in the room and everyone looks at him. "I see... Having an orgy and not inviting me, I see?" I roll my eyes and he smirks. "I am a riot, Darling." "No, you cause riots with your terrible jokes. You're an idiot." "I am deeply offended by that." "OK... And?" He looks at his watch.

 "You have ten seconds to get your winter gear on and start running." "What? Why?" "Because, your physical therapy starts today." "Are you serious?!" "As a heart attack. Ten seconds starts... Now. Chop chop, Darling." "I hate you. So much." I mutter and he just looks at his watch again. "Down to seven." I glare at him but focus for a moment before snapping myself into the gear and another for being very thankful I didn't accidentally set them on fire. "Very good, Darling. Three seconds." "I hate you." "Nice to know. Two seconds." I growl but run outside and into the woods surrounding the cabin. "Juliet! Go get her, Girl!" "I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING DICK FACE!" I scream at him as I hear Juliet chase me and run as fast as I can in this stupid winter gear.

 After a very pitiful amount of time, Juliet drags me back to the cabin by the hood of my coat and Crowley looks at his watch. "Five minutes, Darling? That is just pitiful." "SHE HAS FOUR FUCKING LEGS!" "So?" I glare at him and he just smirks. "Now, since you were caught before ten minutes, take off one article of the winter gear." I basically scream without opening my mouth and he just waits patiently. Bobby had gotten me a hat, scarf, and mittens when he went on a supply run for food and I take off the scarf, throwing it at him. He catches it and smiles. "Now, ready to try again, Darling?" "NO!" "Ten seconds. Go." I scream without opening my mouth again and run back into the woods again, hearing Juliet start chasing me again after ten seconds.

 I jump to grab a tree branch and Juliet grabs my snow pants by the leg. I shriek and she drags me back to the cabin like that. Crowley looks at his watch and tsks slightly. "Good lord, Darling. You aren't doing too well this morning, are you? Four and a half minutes. Another winter gear item, please." I take the hat off and throw it at his face. "You're a jackass." I growl and he just smirks. "So I've been told. Ten seconds. Go." I run into the forest again and try to climb a tree once I get a good distance in. I do fairly well but Juliet grabs the back of my coat and pulls me down. She grabs my hood and drags me back to the cabin that way again. She drops me in a snow drift and I hear Crowley sigh. "Darling, two articles this time. Three minutes." I get out of the snow drift and take off my snow pants, the stupid coat, and the mittens. I throw the pile at him. "This is three, but very well. Ten seconds. Go." I run again and run a bit better.

 I try a different approach this time and see a stream ahead. "This is gonna be fucking cold..." I mutter and jump into it before continuing to run and hear Juliet running around behind me. I make it a good distance away this time before Juliet knocks me to the ground and I grunt. She gets me on her back and I hold on as she runs back to the cabin.

 Crowley looks at his watch. "Much better. Seven minutes. However I st-" He gets cut off by getting hit in the face with the boots and looks annoyed. "Five seconds this time, Darling." I growl, sounding like a wolf, and he smirks. "Or is the puppy scared?" He taunts and I growl again.

 Suddenly, I'm on four feet and Crowley smiles. "I knew it." I growl at him and he holds his hands out towards me. "Don't worry. I'm not going to harm you, Black Wolf." I tilt my head at him slightly. "I suppose a little lesson is in order, hm?" Sammy, Dean, Cass, Gabe, Bobby, and Rufus had come out by now and are looking at me weirdly. "Centuries ago, there was the spirit of a Gray Wolf to protect the Native Americans, a tribe that is long since dead. The Wolf could be separated into two other ones, the White and Black Wolves. An old shaman found this out and separated the Gray Wolf. He used the Wolf for his own deeds and to stay as shaman of the tribe. A younger shaman found the White Wolf and used his own soul to trap the spirit of the older shaman and release the Black Wolf from his hold. The two wolves still need reunited. You, Darling, are the Black Wolf. Your mother believed in this. Her spirit is like the young shaman. Every few generations they are reborn. Congratulations, Darling. Now, I suggest you start practicing running in this form."

 I tilt my head at him in confusion and he smiles. "We still have physical therapy to get to." I growl at him and he just raises an eyebrow. "Actually..." He says a spell and I shake as I feel a pull.

 Suddenly, a girl a couple years younger than me is there and is looking around curiously and cautiously. "Where... Where am I?" "Hello, Mal, Dear." "Crowley... How am I here?" "Well, magic of course." "Clearly..." She looks at me and I look at her. "I'm assuming I'm the White Wolf?" "No way to know without trying. Now... Juliet, attack." He motions at me. Juliet attacks me and I get knocked down, not expecting it. She growls right in my face.

 Mal knocks her off of me. "Hm. It seems as though I was wrong. Juliet. Come." Juliet goes back over to him and Mal walks, slapping him as soon as she's close enough. "That was rude." She says simply. "I apologize." He then says another spell and Mal is gone. "Well, Darling, ready?" I narrow my eyes at him before turning and running into the woods.

 When I finally stop, I have zero clue where I am and hear footsteps. I look to where it's coming from and see John there with a sniper rifle. Oh, and his eyes are black. I run back to the cabin and I just know that he's following me, but I need to protect the others. I just do. 

 As soon as I get there, I hear rustling in the distance before a gunshot and I get hit in the side. I growl and nudge them onto the porch. They go inside and stay away from the windows. John keeps shooting and I get shot a lot. I shift back to my human form and zap into clothes since I'm naked for some reason. I zap a devils trap to in front of the door and get inside, trying to think of a room in the house that doesn't have any windows. "Is there a panic room in here?" "The basement. Why?" "Go. Now. John is possessed." Dean looks at me and steps closer to the door, managing to get in front of a window. "No. We're not going to hide like a bunch of tee-" He gets shot in the neck and falls, bleeding. I go over to him quickly and simply take my flannel off to catch the blood while I get the bullet out. I get it out and heal him fully before getting up.

 I get shot in the shoulder and grunt in pain. "Get your asses to the panic room! NOW!" I growl loudly and duck to be under the window right before a bullet breaks the glass of a picture. "GO!" They all go and I wait while Crowley zaps away.

 As soon as they're in the panic room, I swing the door open to see the demon right in front of me and that the trap is broken. "Shit..." I mutter and he puts power blocking cuffs on my wrists, putting my hands behind my back. He shoves me to the basement and I face plant into the iron panic room door. "Open it." He puts my hands in front of me and gun to my back. "Angel blades may not be able to kill you, but they can definitely hurt you." He lets me know and I open the door. "Now, how do you plan on getting in there?" I smirk and he reaches over to touch it only to rear back with a yell of pain. "Open the door fully, you fucking bitch!" "How about no? Instead..." I suddenly spin and grab his shirt, slamming his face into the panic room door then throwing him away from it. He groans and I start to step inside to get something to get these cuffs off.

 Suddenly, the demons grabs me and pins me against the partially open door of the panic room. I'm about the same size as him and his crotch is against my ass. "Now... You have two options... You can either open this fucking door all the way for me... Or... You don't and I fuck you until you decide to open the door..." "Fuck you, dick face." I growl and he scoffs. "You really are a stupid bitch..." He rips my clothes off and spins me around so my back is pinned to the door instead. "Last chance, doll face..." He taunts and spit in his face. He growls. "Fine." He unzips his pants and pulls out his dick. I bring my leg up and hit him directly in his dick. He lets go of me and I kick him further away. "Gabe, wanna zap some clothes on me, please?" There's a snap and I have clothes. "Much obliged." I walk away from the panic room and towards the demon. He holds his gun up and smirks at me when I stop about arms length from him. "What's the little bitch gonna do now?" He taunts.

 I suddenly kick the gun out of his hands and throw it into the panic room. "This, dick face." I recite an exorcism and the demon goes back to Hell. John falls to the floor and I go over to him to make sure he's OK. He is and I carefully drag him towards the panic room, pushing the door open with my foot. I manage to get him in the panic room with no help and sit on the floor next to him. "Anyone got a paperclip?" "Uh... No?" Crowley appears just outside of the panic room and tosses a paperclip to me. "Thanks." I pick the cuffs with it and just drop them on John's stomach.

 When John wakes up, he sits up with a groan. "What the Hell happened?" "How long have you been possessed?" I ask simply and he raises an eyebrow at me. "And who are you?" "Let's try this again, Einstein... How long. Have you. Been possessed?" "You're rude, you know that?" "And I'm about to invade your head. That'll be especially rude. Now, answer the damn question." He rubs his head a bit as he thinks. "We were in Davenport... Iowa... We were hunting a nest of vampires... The boys took the angels with them back to the motel... I was about to follow when I was surrounded by a black cloud..." "That was two days ago... How didn't we notice it?" Gabe asks softly and I shrug, looking at John. "You have any desire to kill me?" "Why would I?" "I'm a nephillim." "That is...?" "Half angel half human. I'm just the one that can kick major ass." He rolls his eyes.

 "I can see that you and Dean will have a lot in common." "Nah. He can't kick as much ass as me." "Least I can outrun a hellhound for longer than seven minutes." "Fuck off, Dean." "Y'know, for a seven year old, you sure as Hell do have a mouth on you." Gabe says simply with a raised eyebrow and I roll my eyes. "It's a gift, really." I wink at him and he rolls his eyes while Sammy seems to get annoyed. I hold my hands up at him. "Sorry, Sammy. Your angel. Backing off." "It's  _Sam_. And you don't get to call me that." "I'm hurt, Moose." I stand up and he glares at me. "Sasquatch, maybe?" He growls and I smirk. "Later, dudes." I wink at them and leave with Crowley since I was all healed.


	9. A Few Years Later

  A few years later, Crowley was taking care of me in Davenport and I managed pretty well while he was gone. Today is one of the days when he's gone and he had left me money for a pizza. There's a knock at the door and I go to answer it. It's the pizza man and I hand him the money. "Um, alright. I'm almost done with training, so, just hold on." He takes the pizza out and I quickly yank it from him, slamming the door in his face then locking the door. I put my weight against it and try to calm down since that was the person that had me chained up naked on that cement floor while he raped me. I sit in front of the door and slowly eat the pizza while doing homework that Crowley had assigned for me.

 When Crowley gets home that night, I'm still in that spot and he looks at me, holding a bag of Chinese food. "Are you alright, Darling?" "Yeah." "Alright. I have your supper." He hands it to me and I see that he got me sweet and sour pork with rice, which is one of my favorite meals from the place he gets it from. "Thanks, Crowley!" I smile at him and dig it out as he picks up my homework. "Did you get it all done?" "Nearly. I need some help with one of them." He looks through and finds it, explaining it to me. I finish it and start eating when he finds no mistakes. "Good job, Darling." I smile at that and eat with chopsticks.

 When I'm done, I throw the garbage away and wash the chopsticks since I like to keep them. Crowley thinks it's weird but I don't care. He comes in and watches me. "Darling, I'll have to be gone for a few days, maybe a week. You'll be alright, won't you?" "Yeah. I'll be OK." "Alright. Sleep well, Darling." He disappears and I go around to make sure all the doors are locked before going to bed since it was going on ten.

 The next morning, I wake up at five and go for a run. I like running early in the morning before the sun rises because then I can watch it rise and it always looks so beautiful. I have headphones in and am listening to music so I don't notice a van parked on the curb with the door open. I run past it and someone grabs me, yanking me into it. They knock me out and I get surrounded by blackness.

 When I come too, I'm chained to a bedpost by my ankle and look around, confused. "Good. The little bitch is awake." I look at where the voice was coming from and he was right next to me on the bed. The pizza guy. "Who the Hell are you?" I growl and he glares at me before punching me in the face, sending me to the ground. "My name's Jacob Walter. And I'm going to be your owner." He says simply and I stand back up then spit directly in his face. "Fuck you, dick-wad. I'm not a dog." I snarl and he calmly wipes the spit off his face. He suddenly stands up and pins me to the wall by my throat. "Look here, bitch. I own you." He snarls and takes a knife out before cutting my clothes off of me. He takes his belt off and beats me with it. 

 When he's done, he leaves and I carefully move to the middle of the bed, curling up in a ball.

 After a couple hours, he comes back in with some peroxide, a towel, bandages, food, and juice and sets the food and juice on the nightstand next to the bed. I watch him carefully and he sits on the bed. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I lost my temper. Will you let me clean you up? I broke skin in some places." I carefully and slowly go over to him so he can clean me up. He has me lay down on my stomach on the towel and carefully pours the peroxide over the parts of skin that he broke. He gently cleans them and bandages them up before having me sit up. "I'm going to feed you, alright?" I nod slowly and he grabs the food from the nightstand. He feeds me gently and I eat carefully.

 When all of the food is gone, he sets the plate down on the nightstand again and grabs the juice, handing it to me after opening it. "Drink this, please." I take it and slowly sip at it. "Good. Now, I'm going to explain this to you. If you're good, you get rewarded. Such as, wandering the house freely. However, if you misbehave and are bad, like earlier, you will be punished. Do you understand?" I nod and he smiles. "I suggest you get some sleep." He leaves and I decide to fall asleep. 

 I wake to hands running across my body and open my eyes with Jacob above me. "Wh-what are you doing?" I ask shakily and he just smiles at me. "Getting you ready for my touch." "I... I don't want you to touch me like this..." He glares at me and I quickly realize that I screwed up."I-I m-mean..." "Don't." He growls and I stop talking. He goes over to the closet and grabs a studded belt before sitting down on the bed. "Come here." "I-I'm sorry... Please..." "I said..." He grabs my arm and pulls me over to him then over his lap. "Come here. Now, stay." He starts to beat me with the belt and I scream in pain.

 When he's done, he lays me on the bed on my stomach with the towel under me and pours the peroxide directly over the broken skin. I whimper softly because I had screamed myself hoarse and he leaves, slamming the door. I resolve to be good from now on.

 After an unknown, Jacob brings someone else in and it's a woman in her twenties or thirties. She's pretty. He chains her ankle to the other bedpost and looks at me. "Come here." I quickly go over to him and he gently pets my hair. I let him and he sits against the headboard, pulling me into his lap so that my back is to his chest. He pulls out the plug that he had put in that morning and slips himself in instead. He moans. "Fuck. I love being inside this tight fucking pussy." He growls out and lifts me up to slam me back down on him. I grimace slightly and the woman wakes up, getting angry when she sees what he's doing. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" She yells and lunges at us. He snarls and hits her away before pulling out of me. "Get the studded belt. Clearly she needs to be taught how to behave." I quickly go over to the closet and grab it, holding it out to him with my head hung.

 He tilts my head up to look at him and takes the belt. "Go get her out of her clothes. Now." I carefully walk in between him and the bed, knowing better than to tangle him up in the chain. She watches me and I look at her carefully. "I need to get you out of your clothes... Please don't fight me..." I whisper to her and reach out to take her shirt off. She grabs my hand and throws me onto the bed. "Last chance." He tells me and I carefully slide off of the bed to try again. She just throws me back onto the bed and he growls, grabbing my hair. "You had one job. Get your misbehaving ass over here. NOW!" I quickly go to the other side of the bed and he sits, pulling me over his lap to beat me with the studded belt. He starts and I whimper softly.

 When he's done, he throws me onto the bed and lays a towel down next to him. "What's the rules after a punishment?" He asks simply and I carefully move onto my stomach on the towel. "No getting blood on the bed... And to be quiet when you clean the skin..." He opens the closet and pulls out a bottle of peroxide before opening it. He pours it onto the broken skin and swallow any and all noises of pain. He pulls my head up and I look at him. "What do you have to say to me?" "I'm sorry for misbehaving..." I whisper and he nods, looking at the woman. "Get over here. Now." He growls and she comes over. He pulls out a knife and cuts her clothes off before pushing her over the side of the mattress then beating her with the belt. Then he does the same thing he did with me and leaves.

 She looks at me and seems to recognize me. "What's your name?" "Andrea..." I whisper softly and she nods. "I'm JJ. I'm with the FBI. Teenagers have been being kidnapped and then killed about two weeks after they were kidnapped. And all of them were raped. Clearly, you weren't going to be one of the ones he killed..." "He only did that because he cares about me..." I whisper and don't notice her look of pity. "He's nice... I just have to be good..." She shakes her head and goes over to her pants carefully, getting out a phone. "Wh-what are you doing? He-he's going to be angry and punish us..." "Don't worry..." She tells me gently and pushes a button to call someone.

 "Hotch. It's JJ. The kidnapper has me and the fifth victim is still alive." She says as soon as they answer and she listens as they talk. I hear footsteps and tense. "Hide it." I whisper at her and she pushes it underneath her chest. He comes back into the room with some food and juice for me, coming over to me. "You haven't eaten yet today... I'm sorry about earlier... You know I only punish you because I care about you, right?" I nod slowly and he smiles a bit. "Good. But, sadly, your punishment isn't over yet. You know how I feel about talking unless spoken to. Don't you?" I nod again and he watches me. "So, because of that, this food and the juice, isn't for you this time. It's for the new girl. While I'm feeding her, I have something else I want you to have in your mouth. But, you get a choice. My dick or the ball gag? No stuttering, either." He tells me and I swallow a bit. "The ball gag..." I whisper and he pouts a bit. "Fine." He sets the food down and goes over to the closet.

 Suddenly, the door to the room is kicked open and guns are pointed at him while I get up on my knees. I'm shocked and try to move over to protect him but JJ holds me where I am. A group of mainly males but one girl comes in and looks at the two of us after Jacob is taken away in cuffs. The girl puts a blanket around JJ and then one around me. They all look at me and I'm just silent. "I wanna see your badges..." I whisper, not really feeling very trustworthy, and they look at a man with black hair before they all hand their badges to me. I carefully look at each of them and their information before giving them back to them. I was still chained to the bed and see the phone JJ used. I reach for it and carefully take it. "You need to call someone, kid?" The African American man, Morgan, asks and I nod. "Well, there's actually someone outside who was worried about you." He tells me and I narrow my eyes at him. "Christo..." They look at me in confusion and I revert to German, feeling safe in that language. "Wie heißt er denn?" "What?" He looks at me and the tall one, Reid, thinks for a minute. "I think she's speaking German..." "Wie heißt er denn?" I repeat and he thinks for a minute. "Sein Name ist Crowley." He replies and I narrow my eyes at him. "Kleiner Mann mit Bart im Anzug und britischem Akzent?" He nods and I narrow my eyes at him. "Dann bring ihn her." "She wants Crowley brought here." "Alright." The man with black hair, Hotch, leaves.

 When he comes back, Crowley is with him and he quickly comes over to me. "Darling, are you alright?" I just lean into his chest and he gently pets my hair. "Um, she is very smart for her age. She seems to be fluent in German." Reid says and Crowley looks at him. "She is a very talented young lady, I agree. Darling, what happened?" "Ich bin am Morgen vor Sonnenaufgang gelaufen, um es mir anzusehen." I say and Crowley looks to Reid for a translation. "She went for a run before sunrise so she could watch it." "Als ich an einem weißen Lieferwagen vorbei joggte, packte er mich und zog mich rein, schlug mich bewusstlos." "When she jogged past a white van, he grabbed her and pulled her in, knocking her unconscious."

 "Alright, I appreciate you translating, Agent. But, Darling, would you mind speaking English now instead?" I kinda glare at him and he just looks calmly at me. "I'm tired of listening to another person translating what you're saying when you could just say it in a language I understand. So, speak English please. Or even use sign language." "You know I'm having trouble learning sign language..." I mutter and he rests his chin on my head. "I forgot, Darling. Now, please continue to explain what happened." "When I came too, I was chained to the bed. Do you have a lock picking kit on you, by the way?" He reaches into his jacket and pulls it out, handing it to me. I take out the tools that I need and make quick work of the lock on the chain.

 "Alright, how do you know how to pick a lock?" I look at Crowley and he just shrugs at me. "If you try to tell them or not is completely up to you, Darling. But, allow me to help the process along." He snaps clothes to my side and the agents look at them in shock. "How did you-?" The older man, Rossi, asked and I take a deep breath. "Crowley is a demon, the King of Hell, actually. And I'm the kid of Satan. It's nice to meet you." I smile a bit at them and put the clothes on while keeping the blanket wrapped around me.

 "What?" "I'd show you my wings, but I'm n-" I fall to my hands and knees with a gasp when Crowley hits me in between the shoulder blades in the spot where if it's hit my wings will appear. My eyes glow blood red in anger and I turn my head to glare at him, growling softly. "This is the only way your wings appear currently, Darling. I can get you some ice when we leave." I just growl again and he raises an eyebrow. "If you continue to act like a dog, I will help your other form come out and help her look like a dog instead. Then, you will be collared and leashed. Am I understood, Andrea?" His eyes flash red and I nod. "Sorry, Crowley..." He pulls me to him gently and I lean into his chest. "Now I understand the Stockholm Syndrome with the unsub..." JJ mutters and I turn to glare at her.

 Hotch clears his throat and I look at him. "Would you please continue telling us what happened?" "I was looking around the room when he made his presence known. I offended him and he punched me then beat me. Then he hand fed me and had me drink apple juice. I fell asleep and I woke up to him touching me. He got mad and used the studded belt when I told him I didn't want him touching me like that. Um... I decided to be good so he wouldn't do that anymore and he was nice to me..." "He was manipulating you. It's easy to do with young children. Especially if they're treated the way you're being treated by the demon there." JJ says simply and I glare at her.

 "Jacob was nicer than the last people to beat, rape, and molest me. And Crowley never does any of that. He's kind to me and protects me. If he does punish me, it's because I deserve it. Clearly the justice department just wants to be able to make up for me having to suffer for five straight years of my life." "Well, we're sorry about that, but we don't think the demon is a good enough fit to be your guardian." "Then where am I gonna go? I have no family that wants me. And if I did, they'd probably just hurt me too. My mom's dead, my dad's a dick-wad, my sisters are dead, my grandparents are too. What? Are one of you lovely hearted people gonna take me in?"

 "I could." Reid says and I look at him in shock, and so does Morgan. "Reid..." "No, I wanna take her in. She seems like a good kid." He smiles at me. "And I could use some help translating a few things." I look at him and can feel Crowley watching me. "OK..." "Seriously?" Everyone says and I shrug. "It'll be a nice change of pace to be around a knowledgeable human that will teach me a lot." "Well, Darling, you know how to reach me." He snaps my homeschooling stuff to my side and my duffel of clothes, a phone, its charger, and headphones. He then disappears and I pull my leather jacket on, liking the warmth it gives me. "Can we go, then?" "You should get checked out by the medics." I shake my head and put my bag on my shoulder. "There's probably a crowd of people... I'd rather just go now... Everything healed itself, anyway..." JJ nods a bit and heads out with Hotch. "I don't think they like me very much." I state and Morgan chuckles. "It's just the way they come off. Trust me, they'll warm up." "I hope so. But, I can understand with JJ. I mean, the first thing I said to her was that I had to remove her clothes and asked her not to fight me."

 JJ hadn't gone very far and turns to look at me. "What I don't like is that you could've fought him but instead you cowered and let yourself be degraded and hurt." "Fighting doesn't help when you're chained up. And the people in this town hate me so much they'd probably just beat me then give me back so I could get beat again. Actually, that happened once. With a cop. Fun times. Especially when I got beaten within an inch of my life when I got back to my already abusive guardians. That was a fun month trying to move. Or maybe it was a year...?" I rub my head and try to think. "My memory gets kinda fuzzy with what happened there sometimes..." "What do you remember?" I explain to them what I remember as we go outside.


	10. Chapter 10

 I stop talking when there's a giant crowd and everyone in it recognizes me. "How is she alive?" "Didn't everyone else die?" "She probably killed them all." "I could believe it." "That girl was always a trouble maker." "Why are they protecting a murder?" "Those people didn't deserve to die!" "Arrest her!" "She's a murder!" I inch a little bit closer to Morgan and he notices, holding me closer.

 Somehow, an elderly woman manages to grab me out of the little circle and throws me to the ground. "My daughter did not deserve to have a granddaughter like you!" She spits in my face. "H-hello, M-Miss.Al-Alice..." I stutter out and try to scoot back to Morgan. "How dare you kill her?!" She screams at me and comes towards me again. I cover my head and try to remain calm. She kicks me and I cry out in pain as Morgan comes over to stand in front of me. "Move out of my way, boy!" She screams and I cower behind Morgan like the little girl that I should be. "No. She is a girl and you will be arrested for assaulting her." He motions to the police but they stay away and I know that they recognized me too. "That little bitch deserves it!" "Yeah!" "She always ran around spewing bullshit about the Davis' beating her and raping her!" "Where's the proof?!" I whimper softly and Morgan hears. "Reid! Come get her to the car!" Reid comes over and crouches next to me.

 "Come on, Andrea... Let's go to the car, OK? You'll be safe in there..." "OK..." I whisper and carefully stand up with him. He leads me to the car and I can hear the crowd getting angrier. "What the Hell are you doing?!" "She needs to be put down like the bitch that she is!" "I'll fucking do it myself, then!" I look up in time to see someone in front of me and Reid pull out a gun and aim it at me. He shoots and I push Reid away because I know he's going to miss.

 I was right. When I pushed Reid out of the way, I got shot in the arm when I got where he was and see JJ and the other woman, Prentiss, take the guy with the gun down. I hold my injured arm close and check to make see Reid is OK. He looks at me as he gets up and looks at the gunshot wound. "Are you OK?" I nod and smile at him a bit. "Just a mere flesh wound..." "Come on. Get in the car." Morgan says from behind us and ushers us both into the car.

 I take my jacket off and pout a bit. "They ruined my favorite jacket..." I say softly and run my fingers over the hole. "We can get it fixed." "OK..." I move my arm slightly and wince. "We need to get you to a hospital." Hotch says as he gets in the driver's seat and I shake my head a bit. "The hospitals here won't help me... And if they did, they'd try to kill me..." He shakes his head and looks at Rossi as he gets in the passenger seat. "How are we gonna fix the kid?" "I can heal myself, you know." "How about you just bandage yourself up?" "I can do that too." I dig around in my duffel and pull out a first aid kit.

 Once it's open, I take my arm out of the flannel before getting the bullet out with magic. Hotch had started driving and I carefully stitch myself up. I bandage it up easily when I'm done and tape it down. "I think we found our new field nurse." Morgan chuckles and I roll my eyes. "If you're alright with alcohol being used instead of medical alcohol to clean wounds, sure." He raises an eyebrow at me and looks at my bag. "What are we gonna find in there?" "Clothes, such as my underwear, feminine supplies, such as p-" "OK! Never mind!" I chuckle because it was funny and see Hotch raise an eyebrow at me. "I think we're gonna have a lot of talks, Andrea." Rossi nods his agreement and I shrug. "As long as they're intelligent." I put the first aid kit back and pull out the homeschooling stuff to work on it.

 After a bit, the car stops and I look up from the stuff I'm working on to see we're at an airport. I put my notebook in the textbook and shove them back in my bag. "I need to rearrange everything in this now..." I mutter to myself and follow Reid as he gets out. There was a crowd here too and I could see Miss.Alice near the front along with the guy that shot me. "Come on, kid." Morgan keeps me in between him and Reid and we walk to a hanger.

 When we get in there, there's a private jet waiting and I look at it. "You guys loaded or something?" Rossi scoffs and shakes his head. "We wish we were." "Nice alliteration there. Like bear trap in a bunny box." He rolls his eyes and Reid laughs, leading me onto the jet. "Finally. Someone recognizes me for my comedic talents. Took long enough." Morgan rolls his eyes and I sit in the window seat across from Reid. Morgan sits by Reid and I set my bag on my lap to rearrange everything in it, pulling out my homeschooling stuff, first aid kit, deck of cards, chess set, books, laptop, and the chargers for it and my phone.

 "You play chess?" Reid asks and I shrug as I rearrange the bag. "I'm learning. The knight piece gives me a bit of trouble sometimes because of the weird moving pattern." He nods a bit and I put my laptop, the chargers, books, and first aid kit back in the bag. "I'm pretty good at blackjack, though." "A gambling game?" Rossi asks from beside me and I nod. "Yeah. Wanna play?" He shrugs and grab the deck of cards. "Why not?" I put the rest of my stuff back in my bag and he deals the cards out. 

 I look at my card and see that it's an ace. Rossi was looking at me in silent question and I look at him. "What are we betting?" I think for a minute and pull out four bags of marshmallows from my duffel. "Why- Never mind." Prentiss shakes her head and I hand each of them a bag. "Marshmallows." "Not money?" "I'm ten. What makes you think I have money?" "Fair enough. Marshmallows it is. Want another card?" I nod and open my bag of marshmallows, putting about five in the middle of the table. He hands me a card and the others put marshmallows in the middle of the table too before getting cards themselves. Morgan sighs and puts his cards down. "Well, damn. I wanted those marshmallows too." He smirks at me and I eat one from the bag. "Best part of gambling with food. You can eat it." I wink at him and he chuckles. Reid puts his down too and Rossi looks at me. "Looks like it's just you and me kid." "Yup." "I got twenty. What ya got?" "Twenty one." I put down my ace and queen and he nods a bit. "Well then, looks like you win."

 "Are you gambling with a minor? Using... Marshmallows?" Hotch asks and I look at him as I simply move the marshmallows on the table towards myself. "Of course not. We're simply playing a game of cards and rewarding the winner with treats." "That's an easy to understand definition of gambling." He raises an eyebrow and I shrug. "Have to pass time somehow." "Play chess. No more casino games." I buzz slightly and he raises an eyebrow at me again. "Sorry. The buzz hasn't died yet, buzzkill." I smirk at him and he narrows his eyes at me. "I suggest watching it." I look in my bag and look back at him innocently. "Sorry. I don't own the movie _It_." He rolls his eyes and goes to sit down. Reid and Morgan seemed very interested in reading the information on the marshmallows and Rossi was looking at me like a dad does when their kid has misbehaved.

 "Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask and he just shakes his head. "You need to watch how you talk to us. We deserve respect." "Everyone does. However, not everyone gets it because people are assholes. But, I will try to show more respect. I can't promise anything, though." I collect the cards and put them back in the box easily. "Wanna play chess, Reid?" "That sounds good." I put the cards up and take out the chess set, setting it up carefully. Once it's set up, we start playing.

 After about half an hour, Reid wins and I retrace all of the moves he made in my head, realizing I could've won earlier. "Hm. Do we have time to play again?" "Yeah." He helps me set it back up and we play again. I move my knight and he moves a pawn.

 After another half an hour, Reid wins again and I'm confused before saying a spell to reset the pieces. They start moving of their own accord and I watch, trying to understand how he won again. The answer was quite obvious. "Well... I obviously suck at chess..." "Little bit." Reid teases and I throw a marshmallow at his face. He smiles and I undo the spell. "One more game?" "Sure." I set the pieces back up and we play again.

 I take time in thinking about my moves and still manage to lose. I swear in German, Spanish, and Italian and Rossi looks at me in surprise. "How do you keep freaking winning?" "Years of practice, my young apprentice. Years of practice." "Of course, Master Yoda." "Of practice years." I smile and roll my eyes. "You're a dork." "Dork, you are." "I regret making that reference now." "You should." Morgan says and whispers something to Reid to make him blush but I hear it. "Kinky."

 Rossi chokes on the drink that he was drinking and Morgan looks at me. "What?" "Just because I'm ten doesn't mean I'm an idiot, you know?" "Now might be a good time for one of those conversations with me or Hotch, kid." "What do you mean?" I could tell that we were getting ready to land soon so I was putting the chess set up and don't notice Rossi's raised eyebrow. "He means, once we get to my office at the BAU, we're gonna have a discussion." Hotch says and I finish with putting the chess set up before looking at him. "Face to face or hand to ass? Like I said, not an idiot." I put the chess set in my bag and snack on my bag of marshmallows. "That all depends on how you act before we're there." I shrug a bit and he watches me. "Alright." I take out my homeschooling stuff and work on that. 

 When we land, I put the stuff back in my bag and follow the others off the plane, glad that there isn't a crowd this time. Hotch still keeps me close to him and we go inside of a building. We go up an elevator and to one of the higher floors.

 As soon as the doors open, a woman in a brightly colored dress is there and looks at me as we get off the elevator. "Oh. My. Goodness!" She smiles at me and I'm sure my face is most likely confused. "Um... Hi?" "Hey, baby girl." Morgan greets her with a smile and she smiles back, hugging him. I look at Reid and he's smiling too. "Magical happy lady... OK then..." I say softly to myself and she hears, laughing. "More or less. Somebody has to keep the mood up around here. Who better than me?" I look her up and down. "Seems fair. Especially since you're beautiful, including your soul." I smile and she blushes.

 "Her soul?" Hotch says, confused, and I nod. "It's really bright. And beautiful. Not many people I'm around have that bright of one, actually... Only really a few... And all three of them were in literal Hell..." I murmur to myself, trying to figure out how her soul is so bright and she just smiles at me. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Penelope Garcia." "Andrea." "What's your last name?" "If I told you that, I'd have to run for my life, which I'd really rather not do." "Wait... Andrea... Like, Andrea Davis? The main suspect in the murders of a family that was basically the pillar of the community? Including two young girls, who were her sisters, and murders in Texas?" Reid asks and I feel myself get angry.

 "They were not the pillars of the community in that house... In that house, they were the people who beat, raped, and molested me for five years... And they killed the people in Texas and my grandfather and uncle who took me there... They set the house on fire while Mandy was in there..." "Who's Mandy?" Hotch looks at me and I realize I just fucked up majorly. "It really isn't safe to talk out here in the open like this..." "Then we'll go to my office." Hotch says and I nod a bit. "That's a good idea..." "For now though..." Morgan suddenly has handcuffs and I stare at them. "I really don't recommend you doing this..." I warn and he walks towards me. "Morgan... I'm serious... Don't..." "Why not?" "Because it's a really bad idea and I can't control Mal..." I explain simply and he raises an eyebrow at me. "And who's Mal? Your pet dog you have hidden in your bag?" I can feel Mal completely pissed off and her start to take control. "You shouldn't have said that..." That's the last thing that I say before Mal takes over.

 I glare at Morgan and he looks at me. "Get away from me with those." I growl, despite not even being able to see him properly, and am squinting while I glare at him. "Can you even see me?" "Of course I can." I defend easily and see he's suddenly holding fingers up. "How many fingers am I holding up?" I squint at them but can't see and shrug honestly. "No clue. But I don't advise handcuffing me. Andrea won't hurt you and if you don't hurt us, I won't either." I explain simply and am suddenly back in my little corner of Andrea's mind as she takes control again.

 I look at everyone and am surprised that they aren't hurt. "Um, why are you holding up three fingers?" I ask Morgan and he looks confused. "You literally just couldn't see how many fingers I had." "No. Mal couldn't. She may need glasses..." I murmur to myself and shrug a bit. "Are you still gonna try and cuff me?" "Can we trust you to not attack us?" "If it'll make you feel better, one of you can take my bag. I have weapons in there and the permits for them too." Hotch grabs the bag and nods at Prentiss. "I'm gonna pat you down for anymore weapons." "Or you could just let me take them off my person myself." Hotch opens my bag and I go over to it. I put my gun at the base of my back in it, the knives in my ankle holsters, the gun in my ankle holster, and the knives and gun in my shoulder and side holsters under my shirt. They all look at me in shock. "I'm a little paranoid. OK... Waistband, shoulder, side, ankle... Do you want my boots too? They're steel toes." Hotch thinks and Rossi nods. "Probably a good idea." "Alright." I take my boots off and put them in my bag too. "That's everything I got." Morgan tosses Rossi the cuffs and Hotch nods. "I'd rather not be cuffed..." "For our own assurance that you aren't a threat." "Then don't put cuffs on me." "Fine." Rossi gives Morgan back his cuffs and Hotch leads us all to his office with my bag by his side.

 When we get there, Hotch nods to the chair by his desk for me to sit in and I do. He sets my bag down by the door and sits in the chair behind his desk while the others sit on the couch or another chair. "So, wanna explain." Rossi had closed the curtains and locked the door. "Explain." "I have multiple personalities and they all vary in age. I'm ten, Mal is eight, Mandy and the other personality ages fluctuate but Mandy is always around five and the other one around two." "What's the other one's name?" I shrug and put my hair up in a ponytail. "She doesn't have one yet." "Why not give her a name that starts with an A?" Reid suggests and Garcia nods. "You could call her Angel! She'd be your dad's little Angel!" She smiles at me and I smile slightly back.

 "My dad is Satan. He doesn't care about having a kid. He'd probably torture me if I was where he was with him. I could see the family in Texas calling her that, though, or our Mom... That was the first time all of us were separated... But, the other one, Angel, wasn't there, for some reason... When they found out where we were, they came and dragged me and Mal out by the hair after killing the family... They left Mandy in there and set the house on fire... She was two at the time and I was five... Mal was three... I had to break free of them and run into a burning building... She had her wings out and was wrapped up in them... Her right one was burnt to a crisp... The feathers were nonexistent... When they took us back... They took me to a shed in the woods behind their house and... They had this homemade whip... It was their favorite thing to use on me... It had melted angel blades on it and then angel blade shards connected to it... The guys... They did what they wanted to me then she... Went to town on me..." I lick my lips to try and get rid of the dry mouth I had.

 "She always had so much fun finding new ways to make me bleed and not be able to move without pain... Each time she found a new way, she'd repeat it constantly for a week until she got bored of it then found a new way... They hurt my sister, Lilly, too... Just not as bad as me... She had to be able to go to school and not have bruises or blood seeping into her clothes... When she was done in the shed, she blindfolded me and left me chained up there... I had to find my way back without taking it off and without being seen... If I got seen, they'd have to make some reason as to why I was naked and beaten to a bloody pulp... Then I'd get beaten more... The only thing I did good enough for them was to be their punching bag and sex toy... And their own personal slave... I did everything around the house and if I missed a speck of dust... That only happened once... They were so pleased that I was finally learning how to be good at what I did..." I look at JJ.

 "You think I have Stockholm Syndrome with Jacob because of Crowley? Crowley was the first person after the Texas family and the good people in my family to actually treat me like a human being... He never asked me to do anything sexual or forced me to, either... He didn't force me to clean the entire throne room in Hell... He let me make messes and be confused and scared and sad... He let me cry without beating me so badly I couldn't move at all for making noise... He hugged me and kissed my head and taught me how to read and write... He got me everything in my bag... He protected me from people that would want to hurt me..." "Where was he that day you got kidnapped, then?" "He had to go deal with an uprising in Hell... They thought he was soft for not beating me into the image that they wanted... That Satan wanted... If he hadn't of left, Hell would have been taken over and he would've been killed... Then I would have been beaten and raped more... Did you know that demons don't have to sleep? And that when you're in Hell, you don't either? I wouldn't have gotten a single break from that type of torture this time... Demons don't need to eat or drink and you don't have to when you're in Hell either... You just can if you want to..." "Well... Continue..." I lick my lips again slightly and close my eyes to recall the memory the rest of the way.

 "I made it back to the house to hear Mandy screaming... I tore off the blindfold and ran upstairs to see her covered in cuts and being forced into a salt bath by her... I did the dumbest thing I could have and attacked her... Mandy somehow managed to disappear and I felt the injures she had appear on myself... She didn't really like that I had attacked her so she took me into their bedroom and threw me onto the bed... I felt it when Mal rejoined with me because I had more injuries and it hurt... So badly... Wherever she was with the guys, they did a hell of a number on her... They broke her rib, fractured an eye socket, broke her arm, and broke her leg... And raped her at the same time in the same place... I couldn't even protect this three year old version of me or my sister... Clearly, I should be dead by now..." "What happened after Mal rejoined with you?" Prentiss asks and I swallow slightly.

 "The guys came in... They were wearing steel toes and brass knuckles... And had their... And had their pants undone... She told them what I did and they were so pissed... It was like a cartoon where steam was coming out of their ears... They were really easy to piss off... Especially when they were drunk... They beat me and focused mainly on my legs and back and between... Between my legs and, um... Where one of them would be soon... And my mouth... They usually didn't go after my mouth unless they'd be finding a use for it later... When they were done beating me, they... They, um... One of them got on the bed and pulled me so that I was in his lap... He laid down and the other one got in front of me... The one that was laying down, he... He, um... He raped me there while the other one rape me from the front... The one in the front told her to... To get over there and... And see how good... And see how good my mouth was... She got undressed and... And did as she was told... The older one, the one in the front... He was basically the boss of the entire house... She was his wife... And the other one was his son... I had heard all of them going at it one time... And... And was caught... So, I had to take her spot in between them... They, um... They always had fun breaking me and... And raping me... Especially at the same time..." "Stick with one time. The time after you got brought back from Texas." Prentiss says and I nod a bit.

 "Right... OK... I've just got them all shoved so far back, they blend together a bit... Um... They all... They all used me until they... Until they were done... She laid down next to me and watched as the guys continued to rape me... It hurt and they wouldn't stop... I knew if I begged, they'd just... They'd make it hurt more... I... I fell into this empty and safe space in my head... Mal and Mandy were locked tightly away... I... I didn't get to stay there long... They made everything hurt more and I could feel the blade cutting at me everywhere... She was cutting around the older ones... She was cutting everywhere and it hurt and I wanted to die... I wanted to go anywhere... I wanted to finally see my mom... I blacked out... When... When I came too, they were done and actually looked worried about me... I... I thought they cared and called her what I did before they started all this and she... She..." I reach up to touch my throat where my jugular vein was.

 "She tried to slice my jugular out... They had to pin her down so she couldn't... The older one just went back to raping me... I... I couldn't fight him... I couldn't move... I was terrified... I wanted her to actually do it and maybe then... Maybe then I could've just died in peace... When... When she was calm, she... She..." I shake my head, not able to say anymore, and finally notice that I was shaking violently. "I... I... I c... I ca... I can... I can't..." I whimper out and can feel a flashback coming. "N-n-need... B-b-bag..." I shake more and Garcia gets in my bag, simply dumping it out.

 A few pill bottles fall out and she grabs all of them, looking at the labels. "Reid, what do these mean?" Reid goes over and reads the names before stopping with a certain name. "PTSD medicine...?" I nod shakily and he gets a pill out. He grabs a bottle of water and I can't stop shaking enough to open my mouth to take it. Someone grabs my mouth and opens it so Reid can put it in along with water. I swallow and slowly stop shaking.


	11. Chapter 11

 When I'm finally calmed down, I very softly thank Reid and Garcia and look at Rossi a bit, since he was the one that opened my mouth. "Thanks..." I whisper and he just shrugs. "You're young for PTSD." "I think it's justified, though..." "Quite. I want you to start therapy." Hotch says and I shake my head. "I don't want to..." "Too bad. You just triggered a panic attack and nearly had a flashback. Going to a therapist is justified." He says simply and I mess with a hole in my jeans. "I don't like therapists... They always victimize me... And I know I was a victim... I'm just tired of being reminded of it... I'd rather ignore it..." "Ignoring it won't help, Andrea..." Reid says gently and I mess with my fingers, running my thumb in a circle around my other four fingers. Rossi notices and I stop. "That's an interesting mechanism." "Moving helps me stay calm, sometimes... I, um... I also have anxiety, but it's not too bad..." I say softly and feel arms wrap around me.

 "You are officially my child." Garcia says and I laugh a bit. "No offense, but I think you'll get sick of me... I have really bad nightmares unless I'm sleeping next to someone..." "Fine by me. I have a big bed. Sadly, my Chocolate Thunder isn't in it with me." Morgan chuckles and Reid rolls his eyes. "Sorry, Doll Face." "You people need a room..." I roll my eyes and Reid nods his agreement.

 I suddenly yawn and blink, realizing how tired I was. "We're gonna be stuck here for a while... Go sleep on the couch..." Hotch says and I nod, going over to lay on the couch. I lay down and curl up like a cat to fit under my jacket, falling asleep.

 Rossi looks at me and is trying to understand how an entire city could hate a kid. "Gonna share your thoughts with the class?" Prentiss asks and he looks at her. "How can an entire city hate this kid?" "They took the side of the abusers and didn't listen to her side." Reid says and Garcia looks sad. "How is that fair to her?" "It isn't." Hotch says and notices me curl up a bit tighter. "Garcia, would you mind sitting with her?" She nods and sits by me, gently petting my hair. I relax and sleep peacefully. The team goes to do their paperwork and Hotch stays to do his.

 When Reid is done, he comes back to Hotch's office to see that Garcia was asleep and Hotch was done, just watching them. He walks over and gently wakes me up. I slowly blink my eyes open and look at him. "What?" I ask, kinda whining because I just wanted to sleep, and he just smiles. "Come on. We're going to head back to my place." "OK." I get up and Garcia wakes to look at me. "You better bring her back tomorrow. I need to teach her how to do things." He smiles and nods. "Alright. Come on, Andrea." "Andy." I correct softly and rub at my eyes as I follow him. "Andy." He smiles and I see Morgan near the elevator. "Do you two live together?" "Yeah." "Cool. Can I have a piggy back ride, please?" I ask softly and Morgan nods, helping me onto his back. We all go down the elevator together and I get set in the backseat of a car. Reid and Morgan get in the front seats and Morgan drives. I fall asleep against the door and Morgan smiles at me in the rearview mirror.

 I wake when the car stops and rub at me eyes as Reid gets out. Morgan gets out and comes over to open my door. "Come on, kid." He picks me up and I curl into him. Reid heads inside with the two of us and our bags. I watch sleepily and count how many steps we go up for the sake of one of the others, as well as how many doors we go past, how many windows we pass, and how many of the doors have a peephole. 

 When we get to their apartment, Reid opens the door and puts the bags by it. "Do you have pajamas?" I think for a minute and nod. He gets in my bag and pulls out my pajamas. "Want some help?" I was barely awake and he decides to help me get dressed. He carefully changes my clothes and I blink sleepily.

 Morgan picks me back up as soon as I'm changed and I curl back into him, humming softly. "Your heartbeat is calming..." I murmur and make sure to keep my ear over his heart. He chuckles and takes me to their room. Reid follows and gets changed. Morgan cat calls at him and he throws a shirt at him. "Silly..." I murmur and fall back to sleep. Morgan chuckles and changes before laying in bed with Reid. They both fall asleep and I sleep peacefully.

 At some point during the night, Morgan and Reid get out of the bed and leave me there to sleep. I have a nightmare and force myself to wake up, sitting up in bed with a gasp. I notice that the bed is wet and so are my pants. The bathroom door opens and Reid and Morgan come out with wet hair and skin. "Hey, kid. You OK?" I nod silently, trying to figure out what to do about the bed, and come up with a decent idea. "Can we make a fort?" "A... Fort?" Morgan looks at me and I nod. "Yeah... I never made one before and it sounds like fun..." He looks me up and down and I mess with the blanket on top of me, not noticing that there was also a small wet spot there too.

 "After you've had a bath." Reid says simply and I look at him. "It's fine, Andy. We can clean the sheets. I'll run the water and then Morgan and I can take the sheets to get cleaned. OK?" "OK..." I whisper, feeling like a stupid little kid, and Morgan comes over to me. "Hey, it's fine, kid. Go get a bath." He gently ruffles my hair and I nod a bit. "OK..." He ruffles my hair gently again and moves to busy himself with his back to me while Reid does the same. I get out of their bed and go to the bathroom where I can hear water running. I get undressed and get in the tub, cleaning up.

 When I'm done, I get out and dry off before getting dressed in some new pajamas. I let the water out and rinse the tub out before going to the living room where the guys had a lot of pillows, blankets, and a couple chairs there. I smile and go over to them to help them make the fort. Then, we lahy in it and fall asleep in it.


	12. Next Day

 I wake up when my human pillow known as Morgan leaves and sit up, rubbing at my eyes. "What time is it?" I yawn and Morgan chuckles. "About six thirty in the morning. We gotta go soon." "Too early." I lay back down and try to go back to sleep, but one of them takes the blanket. "Come on, Andy." Reid says gently and carefully pulls me into a sitting position. "Fine." I sigh and carefully get up. "Go get dressed in the bathroom." I do that and come back out after a bit to see them dressed and ready to go. I get my shoes on and go out with them to their car, getting in the back while they get in the front. Morgan drives back to their office and I watch out the window.

 Morgan parks after about half an hour and we get out, going towards the building. We go inside and go up the elevator to the floor they need to be on. Garcia was waiting for us and smiles brightly at me. "My child is back!" She says happily and hugs me. I hug her back and hear Morgan laugh as they head to the bullpen area. I carefully slip out of Garcia's arms and follow them with her following me too. "Can I braid your hair?" "Uh, I guess...?" "Sweet!" I continue walking and go into the bullpen area with them. Hotch raises an eyebrow and I shrug. "I just followed them." "Well, we have a case. You will be staying here with Garcia." "OK." "Good." He goes to the board with Garcia while everyone else sits and I sit next to this other older guy who I didn't know. "You are?" He asks, looking at me, and I look back at him. "Andy." "Actual name?" "Esteban Julio Roberto Montoya Dela Rosa." "What?" "Master Splinter." "OK, that one I know..." "Shan Yu." "What are you? Ten?" "Buzz Lightyear." "Her name's Andrea Davis." Rossi interjects and I pout at him. "We have work to do, kid. Stop being a nuisance." I huff slightly and cross my arms. "What's your name?" "Lightyear." The guy smirks at me and I glare at him a bit. "You deserved that." Morgan chuckles and Hotch clears his throat. We all look at him and he gives me a pointed look. "You can stay if you stop acting like a spoiled brat or else you're going to end up over someone's knee. Which, so you know, is how to deal with misbehaving little boys and girls. Got it?" The guy asks with a raised eyebrow and I nod a bit, looking at my lap. "Sorry..." I mumble and he ruffles my hair. "My name's Gideon, by the way. Go ahead, Hotch, Garcia." 

 "Alright. There's a case in Crested Butte, Colorado. Couples are going for rides and getting murdered at a spot that local authorities have confirmed is a lovers lane type place." Garcia clicks a button on the clicker in her hand and pictures pop up on the screen. I look at them and the ages of the couples vary from late teens to late thirties according to the pictures of their ID's on the screen. "All of them had been shot. The men first in varying spots where they were alive but couldn't move then later a fatal gunshot ~~~~to the head. The women had signs of sexual assault in some cases before being shot in the head. The men did as well in some cases." "Where?" I ask, curious, and everyone looks at me. "What?" "Which part of their head were they shot in?" I clarify and Garcia looks at the medical examiners report. "The back of the head, base of the skull." "Candy's dog and Lennie were shot in the same place." "What?" Hotch looks at me, confused. " _Of Mice and Men._ It's a book." Reid explains and I nod a bit. "It's the least painful spot to shoot someone. The dog is shot there when it's put down then Lennie at the end." "Actually, it's just the spot that kills the fastest when shot there." Gideon corrects and I shrug a bit, tapping my pen against the table.

 "But, it does show that the unsub shows remorse to the female victims and a possible hatred to the males. So, the unsub could be a possible male with some type of erectile dysfunction causing the possible hatred to the male victims or he's insecure and hated the male victims because of their confidence. However, with the varying cases on which victim was sexually assaulted, that could mean a possible other unsub. Or, each case with whichever victim is a totally different unsub from the other cases and they aren't aware of each other in the thought of being a team." I tap my pen against the table, thinking, and run a hand through my hair, noticing everyone looking at me.

 "What?" I look back at them, confused, and Morgan had a smirk. "Looks like you know some stuff." "How do you think I was seven and in high school?" "Fair enough." "Well, you made some good assumptions. But, that's just what they were. Assumptions. They aren't credible and you don't have enough evidence to back it up." JJ says simply and I'm a little bit offended. "With the amount of evidence that there is, there's only room for assumptions and speculations on the gender, age, race, and etcetera. But, with what there is, the possibilities are just that. Possibilities. I could be right or I could be wrong." "And, in all honesty, you're probably wrong. We can't make speculations this early in the case." "I know that, b-" "If you know, then why are you making assumptions about the unsub?" "I'm trying to help." "Well, you're not. So stop." She says simply and I stand, calmly walking out of the room to go to the office with Gideon's name. I sit in it and just work on some stuff from Crowley after carefully moving some files.

 After a bit, Hotch comes into Gideon's office and thought that I was looking at a file with the angle he saw me at and got upset. He comes over and pulled me out of the chair, sitting in it himself. I squeak and he pulls me over his lap before starting to spank me, hard. I gasp softly and he continues.

 After a couple minutes, he starts talking as he spanks harder. "You do not come into one of this teams office without permission. You do not sit behind their desk where there are important files. And you. Do not. Look in. The files." He spanks even harder and I whimper softly. 

 He stops and lets me up. "If I ever catch you looking in the files again, that will feel like a little sting. Understand?" I nod a bit and sniffle. He reaches out to gently pull me into a hug and I step out of his reach a bit, unblocking my textbooks and notebook from his view. He looks at them and is clearly confused. "Where did those come from?" "They're mine... I was doing some work... I wasn't looking in any files..." I whisper and don't see him look very guilty. "I'm sorry, Andy. I just assumed you were looking in the files. That's what it looked like from the door." He tries to gently pull me into a hug again and I back away from him and into someone else. "What happened, Aaron?" Rossi asks and I turn to bury myself in his chest. He's surprised but hugs me close to him and I hear Hotch stand. "I saw her sitting at Gideon's desk and didn't get a good view on what she was doing and thought she was looking through the files." "Was she?" "I'm right here..." I say softly but get ignored.

 "No..." "So you spanked her without even knowing for sure that she was looking through the files?" "Yeah..." Rossi sighs and pets my hair softly. I relax a bit and he lets go of me, gently pushing me towards the door. "Go wash your face and tell the team wheels up in ten." "OK..." I say softly and go to do that. 

 After I'm done washing my face, I go to the bullpen where the others were and they look at me, Gideon looking me over. "Um, Rossi said wheels up in ten about five minutes ago..." "Well, come on then, Baby Genius Jr. Let's go to my babies." Garcia smiles at me and I have my hands in my jacket pockets. "Alright..." She grabs my shoulder and I don't know what happens but I'm suddenly in her head.

 I see everything that she went through and quickly pull away from her. Hotch and Rossi were in the bullpen now too and look at the two of us. "Everything OK?" Rossi asks and Garcia was looking at me weird. "I'm going to go to my babies..." She says softly and leaves the bullpen. They all look at me and I shrug, having no clue what just happened. "My powers get iffy when I'm upset sometimes..." I run a hand through my hair and put it up in a ponytail, leaning against a desk. "But, I think that I broke Garcia..." "How?" Morgan asks, looking angry, and I put my hands up slightly. "Like I said, my powers get iffy when I'm upset... Or tired... Sometimes just by being existent..." "What did you do?" He kinda growls and I look at him. "Honestly? No clue. I winded up in her head, seeing things that were pushed back." "What were they?" Reid asks, just curious, and I shrug. "I don't know... The memories from a different persons head in mine... Don't tend to last very long..." I rub at my head a bit, feeling Mal poking around in my head, and get slightly annoyed. "Not our memories... Leave them be..."  _"Why? I'm curious and so is Mr.String Bean over there."_ "Because it's rude to be poking around in other people's heads..."  _"She seemed like she understood what it was like to lose parents. I wanted to know why."_ "Rude, Mal... It's rude to pry into someone's head like that..."  _"It's rude to keep us locked away like some kind of monsters."_ She was clearly pissed and I could feel Angel and Mandy getting upset.

"You're upsetting Mandy and Angel, Malachite... Stop it..."  _"Why should I?!"_ She yells inside my head and I wince slightly. "You know they don't like it when you yell... Calm down..."  _"MAKE ME!"_ I just now notice my fingers twitching slightly inside my pockets and close my eyes, sighing softly. "Mal, stop it... You're scaring them..."  _"They should be scared! I'm scared! You know how scared of the dark I am! Why do you always keep us locked up in the darkest part of your head?! It isn't fair!"_ She seems to be crying and my fingers twitch more.

 "Kid, you alright?" Gideon asks and I nod.  _"Why are you the only one ever out?! ANSWER ME!"_ Light bulbs shatter overhead and the bullpen is cast into darkness. I get a little bit upset. "I SAID CALM DOWN!" I growl and the lights turn back on only to have the whole building lose power immediately after. "Shit..." I mutter and Garcia comes in. "What happened?" "I killed the power on accident... And now I have three people freaking out in my head because all of them are scared of the dark, but one is about to go into mega crazy freak out mode, so..." I snap my fingers.

 Tiki torches appear all around the bullpen in things that won't let the fire spread past them and I sigh softly. Angel and Mandy calm down but Mal is close to a panic attack and I can't help her when she's in my head. I say a spell and Mal appears on the floor next to me, curled up in a ball. I crouch down next to her and she was shaking. "Mal, you have to calm down... OK?"

 "Mal? Isn't that your other personality? How is she here?" "Magic. Sh." I glare at Morgan and go back to trying to calm Mal down. I zap a pair of glasses to her face and she looks at me, having a blue and a purple eye. Never noticed that before. "Hey there, kiddo... Can you calm down for me, please?" She shakes her head and I gently run my fingers through her hair. "OK... You want me to get Angel and Mandy here too, then?" She shrugs and I gently rub her cheekbone. "What about talking then, hm?" She shakes her head again and I sit in front of her. "Please, kiddo... You know that people like your voice... Especially me... You're the only one out of the four of us who has that pretty southern accent... Please?" She just shakes her head again and I summon a ball of fire to my palm, showing it to her.

 "See? It isn't dark anymore..." She looks at it shyly and then back at me. "You still didn't answer my question... Why are you the only one ever out?" She asks softly and I sigh. "You remember the last time all of us were separated like this?" She nods and I run my fingers through her hair again. "Texas..." She whispers and I nod. "Yeah... In Texas... You remember what happened when they found us?" She wraps her arms around her legs and nods a bit. "I know you don't like it, but it's to protect you guys... I'm not doing it to be mean... I want to keep you guys safe... I don't want you to get hurt like that again... OK?" "OK..." She whispers and I gently kiss her forehead. "Love you, sissy..." She whispers and I swallow slightly. "Love you too, Mally..."

 "You gonna make me go back?" I just look at her and she pouts a bit. "It's not fair..." "I know..." "Can't I just stay out?" "If you did, Mandy and Angel'd have to come out, too..." "So?" "So, Garcia can only handle one at a time..." "I can handle all of you. I'm offended you'd think differently." Garcia puts in and Mal smirks. "Angel is still very small..." "I can stay too." JJ says and Mal smirks even more. "You brought them to your side... Trouble." She sticks her tongue out at me and I lightly pinch her side, causing her to squeak. I chuckle and she smiles. "Please?" She gives me puppy eyes and I sigh. "Fine." I close my eyes and say another spell.

 Mandy was by Hotch and she looks up at him before running over to hide by me and Mal. Angel was by Reid and smiles up at him. "Meet Mandy and, as Garcia named her, Angel." I introduce and Mal gently hugs Mandy. 


	13. Lots of Trouble

 Garcia looks ecstatic at that and I smile a bit, nodding towards Angel. "Angel, come here, kiddo." She crawls over to me and into my lap, hugging me. I gently hug her back as Garcia comes over to look at Angel and Mandy. "You three are so cute!" She smiles and Mandy hides behind Mal, shy. Mal just smiles a bit at her and Angel giggles, turning to hug her now. She hugs her back and simply picks her up as JJ talks to Mandy. She was trying to hide behind Mal more and Rossi crouches next to her. "JJ, you go and help the team. I'll stay here with Garcia and the girls." "OK." She goes to get ready.

 When she comes back, they all leave and I rub at my eyes a bit, slightly tired from the amount of magic I did. Mal notices and just leans against me a bit. I wrap my arm around her and lean against the desk behind us. "You shouldn't have used that much magic in that short amount of time, Andy." She says sternly and I scoff slightly. "That was nothing and you know it." "You still shouldn't have done it. I should call Crowley and snitch on you." I shrug slightly and rest my head against the desk with my eyes still closed. "You could. You won't, though." "And why's that?" "Because you don't like seeing me in trouble or upset." "If you deserve it, I don't mind that much." "Sure ya don't, kid. Sure ya don't." She pinches my side and I just smile, holding her closer. "I am gonna call Crowley." I take out my phone and put it in her lap, all without opening my eyes. "Feel free. He'd find out eventually, anyway. But, you'd never snitch on me that quickly." "She wouldn't, would she?"

 I open my eyes and see Crowley there, looking very not happy. "OK, there's no way Hell has that good of reception." "She texted me, Andrea. You overexerted yourself?" "Not that much..." "You summoned all of your other personalities with just a few minutes of space between them." "I had a good reason." "Which was?" "I couldn't calm Mal down if she was inside my head." "Oh?" "Oh, what? It's a perfectly good reason." "For Mal, yes. Not for Mandy or the other one." "Angel. And they would've thought it was unfair that Mal was out and not them. Why am I even explaining myself to you?" He raises an eyebrow at me and flip his eyes to red, causing me to shut up. 

 "What's the matter, Andrea? Devil got your tongue?" He crouches down to look at me and I look back at him. "You need to show me respect, little girl. I dragged you out of your Hell. Don't think that I can't find a way to make you relive it." He changes his eyes back and glares at me. "Change." Mal says simply and Crowley looks at her in surprise.

 I growl and my eyes glow slightly blood red. "Do not threaten me, Crowley." I stand up and so does he. He flicks his wrist and I go sliding along the floor a few feet. "I see you've gotten better at resisting my magic. That won't do you much good, Darling." "Says you." I summon fire to my palm and send it at him, making him go flying into a wall. He quickly recovers and sends a hellhound at me.

 Suddenly, I'm the Black Wolf and he smirks. "Juliet, heel." She stops right in front of me and growls at me. I growl louder and she scurries back to Crowley. "You need to control the wolf better, Andrea." "That's still Andy?!" Garcia says in surprise and I look at her and Rossi, suddenly remembering about the two of them. "Hm. I see that we have a couple of loose ends. Better tie those up. Juliet." She starts to go over to them and I launch to in front of them, getting bitten in the neck by her. I fling her back towards Crowley and they both hit the wall. Mal stands and comes over to be next to me. "Go back to Hell where you both belong, Crowley. Or the next time I see you, you will die immediately." She growls and his eyes flash red before they both disappear.

 I lay on the floor and whimper softly in the pain from my neck. Mal kneels next to me and gently pets my side. "I know, Andy. It's OK. I'll heal you." She gently touches the wound and her hand glows a bit as she heals me. I let her and the others watch.

 When she's done, she gently pets my head. "Done, Andy..." I turn to look at her and gently nudge her head with mine, gently licking her face as a thanks. She just pets me gently. "No problem, Andy... Think you can shift back?" "Will she need anything once she does?" "Yeah. A blanket to cover herself up with and new clothes." "I'll get that." Rossi goes to get a blanket and Garcia goes to get fresh clothes. Mal stays next to me and gently pets me.

 They come back and Rossi lays the large blanket over me. I focus and shift back, changing from under the blanket. Rossi looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "Wanna explain what just happened?" "A battle for power... I need to get stronger... And fast..." I bite my lip and Mal flicks my arm. "Don't do that." "Or what, Mal?" "I'll figure something out..." She mutters, blushing, and I chuckle, wrapping an arm around her. "It'll be a Hell of a feat and you know it." "Yeah..." She agrees and wraps her arms around my waist. "How's your neck?" "No clue. Wanna do your magic and we can see?" "Alright..." She summons water in the shape of a mirror and I tilt my head a bit to look at my neck. "Another battle scar. Don't you know? We're gonna be a couple of badasses, Mally. Just watch." She rolls her eyes and makes the water disappear. "You're an idiot." "Yeah, but I'm your idiot." I rest my head on hers and she hugs me a bit tighter. "Damn straight." I smile and kiss her forehead gently. "You ready to go back with Mandy and Angel?" 

 "Yeah..." She says after a moment and I nod. Mandy and Angel come over to hug me and I hug them back. Mal looks sad and I gently kiss Mandy and Angel's foreheads to absorb them back in, so to speak. I gently cup her cheek and rub at her cheekbone for a moment before resting my forehead against hers. "I'll let you out again soon... I promise..." "OK..." She whispers and I move my head to kiss her forehead, absorbing her too. I blink a few times and stand. "Where's an abandoned place?" "Why?" "Can't really train against demon powers without a demon." Garcia tells me where an abandoned warehouse is and I nod, turning to leave but can hear a demon possess one of them. I spin to see Rossi's eyes go black. "Sir...?" "Garcia! MOVE!" I yell and push her out of the way right before he slices a blade through the air, right into my stomach. "AUGH!" I yell and go down. He smirks and flicks his wrist to fling me across the room. I slam into the wall head first and grunt.

 I look up to see him going after Garcia again and fly across the room to get to her before he can. "Little girl gonna go hide?" He snarls and I glare at him. The phone rings and Rossi answers it, putting it on speaker. "We've landed and have been debriefed. Rossi, I need you to watch the girls so Garcia can do what she needs to do." "Sorry, Rossi can't come to the phone right now, Aaron." He smirks and swings the blade again. I block it with my arm and growl. "Gotta go." I kick the phone out of his hand before he can hang up and he grabs my ankle to throw me across the room, hitting the wall with a thud. 

 "What the Hell was that?!" The demon in Rossi moves to stomp on the phone and I fly at him, tackling him to the ground. "How's Reid's Latin?" "Good, why?" "Get him reciting a Latin Exorcism! NOW!" It's quiet for a minute before there's the words of the exorcism and the demon growls, grabbing a blade. I pin Rossi's arms down and wait for the exorcism to be done.

 As soon as the exorcism is done, the demon screams as it's sent back to Hell and Rossi goes limp. I pat his face gently and he starts to regain consciousness. "Hey, wake up." He opens his eyes and raises an eyebrow at me. "You know, kid, I'm really not liking this position. Wanna get off of me?" I roll my eyes but do get off of him and offer him a hand to help him up. He takes it and stands. "Somebody wanna let me know what the Hell's going on, now?!" Rossi grabs the phone and takes it off speaker. "Later, Hotch. Garcia will be in her office in a minute and you can call her there." He waits a moment before putting his phone back in his pocket and nods Garcia towards her office. "Come on, kid. You're coming with me to my office." "Alright." I follow him to his office and sit down.

 He leans against his desk and looks at me. I look back at him and wait patiently for whatever it was he had to say. "So... You're powerful." I shrug a bit and put my hair up. "I could always get more powerful." "True. You do need to be able to defend yourself, after all." "Exactly." "Alright. So, I've decided that you'll be coming home with me. I have a cabin in the woods and the entire team is frequently up there for visits. You can practice your combat skills with them." "Sounds good." "Good."


	14. Chapter 14

 The team comes back after a few days and I was reading one of the books at Reid's desk, very interested in it. Morgan sneaks up on me and I stand, spinning to hit him in the face with the book I was reading. "OUCH!" He glares at me and holds his nose. "You snuck up on me." I shrug and sit back down to look at the book more. Reid comes over to look at what I was reading and I look at him slightly. "Yes, Reid?" "That's a book on psychology." "Yes, Reid." "Why are you reading it?" "I thought that it might be interesting." "OK." He grabs one of the other books on his desk and starts to read it as he leans against the desk.

 Rossi comes down from his office and sees Reid and I reading while the others are doing other things. "Hey, kid!" "Yes?" Reid and I answer without looking up and Morgan chuckles. "Not you, Reid. You still want to practice hand to hand combat?" "Yeah." "Alright then. Morgan, practice with her." "Seriously?" "Yes." "Alright. Where?" "There's a gym on the end of the block. Go there." "Alright. Come on, kid." I set the book down and grab my coat, going over to him as he heads to the elevator. We get on it and go down it together then out the door to the gym. 

 We go in and to a certain area for hand to hand combat. "Alright, let's go kid. Let's see what you got." "Alright." I take off my jacket and toss it over to the benches near us. He swings at me and I block it with my forearm. We spar for a bit and the others come in. I spin to land a kick to Morgan's side and he catches it. He flips me onto the mat on my back and moves to pin me. I kick him in the chest and get up, watching him closely as he catches his breath. He nods to one of the others and they grab my from behind, Hotch. "So, how do you get out of this?" Morgan smirks at me and I roll my eyes slightly. "SING." "What?" "SING." I elbow Hotch in the stomach. "Solar Plexus." I stomp on his foot. "Instep." I bring my arm up to elbow him in the nose when he lets go of me from the pain. "Nose. Groin." I don't hit him in the groin and he looks grateful for that. "Where'd you learn that?" " _Miss Congeniality_." I smirk at him and he rolls his eyes. "Well, not bad, kid." I smile slightly at that and we go back to the office.

 When we get back, Garcia smiles at us and looks at Hotch. "So, who's Andy going with?" "Me. To my cabin." "Oh, fun. Let's hope no one is stupid enough to come after me." 

 "Like little old me?" I spin to see Crowley and Rowena standing at the door with hellhounds on both sides of them. "I see that Malachite is no longer here." Crowley and Rowena smirk and I step forward to be in front of the others, eyes glowing slightly. "Whatever you're thinking of doing, Crowley... Don't..." "You do not have the authority to talk to my son like that, wench!" Rowena yells and sends magic at me to fling away. I cross my arms above my chest and send the power back at her. She slides back a bit and looks at me, surprised. "You don't have the authority for that kind of magic, either! Die, wench!" She sends electricity at me and I put up a barrier. It breaks it down easily and hits me.

 "AGH!" It hurts like a bitch and I look at them when it passes, my nose bleeding. "How dare you, wench!" She sends more electricity at me and it hits me again. I growl in pain and fall to my hands and knees. It passes and I get back up, my nose and eyes bleeding. "How are you still standing?" Rowena mutters and sends more magic at me. It hits me and I immediately fall. I get right back up when it passes with the help of a desk and pant slightly, wiping the blood away from my mouth. "You're gonna need a Hell of a lot more than that to keep me down, witch." I snarl and head towards her. She sends numerous different types of magic at me and I scream as they hit me because it felt worse than the electricity. My back arches and she sends more magic at me.

 When she stops, I fall to the floor and she's about to send more magic at me but Crowley stops her. "I think she's learned her lesson, Mother. Haven't you, Andrea?" He crouches to look at me and I glare at him. "Well?" I stand back up carefully and look at him. "Yeah. That you don't have the authority to run Hell." My eyes glow blood red and I raise my arm, sending fire at him. He goes flying and Rowena sends more electricity at me. I summon a shield type barrier and the electricity bounces off of it to instead hit her. She goes flying with a scream and Crowley stands to look at me. "You get one more shot, Crowley. Don't fuck it up. Or I will come run Hell for you." He glares at me and disappears with Rowena. 

 As soon as their gone, I collapse to my knees and pass out from pain, overuse of my powers, and just exhaustion. 

 When I come too, I'm on a couch in a living room and can hear talking from the other room as well as pots and pans clanging. I carefully get up and start to walk to the kitchen, falling as soon as I'm not holding onto anything. Reid comes in and sees me, coming over to help me up. "Lean against me, I'll help you back to the couch." "Screw that. I can walk myself." I try to take a step and my legs give out right from under me. He catches me before I hit the floor and I run a hand through my hair. "Fine. But, I want to go to the kitchen." He carefully adjusts me so I'm leaning against him and wraps his arm around my waist. "Please..." I add in a murmur and he heads to the kitchen with me, supporting me a lot more than my legs. 

 He has me sit in a chair when we get to the kitchen and I hold my head when a wave of dizziness happens. "You good, kid?" I nod a bit and the dizziness passes after a moment. Rossi sets a glass of water on the table and I look at him a bit. "Drink it." He then goes back to making a meal and I look out the window to see where the sun was. It was getting ready to set so he must be making dinner. "Hey. Drink that water. Now." He raises an eyebrow at me and I grab it to take a drink of it. "Good." He continues making dinner and I drink the water. "What happened?" I ask and set the empty glass on the table. "You beat the shit out of a demon and witch. Some sorta allies with us." A familiar voice growls and I turn to look at them.

 Dean was most of the way in the kitchen with the others behind him and I look at him. "Now, that just isn't fair, Dean." Rossi says and he shrugs. "Maybe not, but still. Good job, kid. They both sure as hell deserved it." John says and I put my hair up in a ponytail. "Fucking tell me about it..." I mutter and a woman comes in. _"David, why do you have a little girl swearing in your kitchen?"_ She asks in Italian and Rossi motions her over.  _"I tried, Mom. She doesn't listen to me."_   _"Well then, make her." "How do you suggest I do that?"_ She just raises an eyebrow at him and I clear my throat a bit. _"Nice to meet, Mrs.Rossi."_ I say in Italian and they both turn to look at me. "Oh, yeah... I understood you... I'm half archangel and can understand all languages... I appreciate you guys trying to use some kind of subtleness..." Gabe chuckles and Rossi rolls his eyes, muttering something in Italian. "Oh, nice combination." Mrs.Rossi slaps him upside his head and Gabe smirks at me.  _"You are definitely Luci's kid. Just as much as a smartass as he was."_ He says in Enochian.

 I growl a bit and he looks surprised. _"Do not compare me to that asshole. I am nothing like him." "That's pretty inaccurate there, kid. Remember a couple days ago with Crowley and Rowena?" "That was last night." "It was three nights ago, not last night."_ I'm confused and just rub at my temples. "Whatever." I mutter and Mrs.Rossi looks at me, confused. "What's wrong?" "Nothing..." I mutter and notice that Reid had a book in his bag. _"Can I see that book?"_ I ask in German and he nods, handing it to me. I look it over and open it to the first page to read it. "No books at the table!" Rossi yells and I close it. "There, chill out." I give it back to Reid and he puts it back in his bag.

 Someone slaps me upside my head and it feels like a grenade exploding. I groan and drop my head on the table, swearing in German. "What is she saying, Spencer?" He doesn't reply and Gabe supplies a translation for him.  _"Oh my Lord."_ Mrs.Rossi says in Italian and I raise my head slightly. "God bailed a while ago. He got tired of human kinds and the angels bullshit. I agree with him."  _"With the look Rossi is giving you, kid, I'd shut up with the swears."_ "Fuck off, Gabriel. Also, who in the Hell slapped me?" "I did." John says and I glance at him. A cast iron skillet starts hitting him very hard in the head and he swears before it clatters to the floor. "That was hilarious." Gabe laughs and Castiel just has a small smirk while John is glaring at me. "You little brat." He growls and stalks towards me.

 He goes flying and hits a wall, groaning. "I swear you Winchester's have thicker skulls than a rhino's femur." "What?" Dean was confused. "It's thought to be the strongest bone in the animal kingdom." Sam, Reid, and Cass answer in unison while John gets up, coming over again. "How many times do I have to kick your ass before you realize you shouldn't fuck with me, John? Seriously." He growls and I open my hand at him, causing a barrier to appear around him. "Now, calm down. Preferably quickly and before I run out of energy to do this and possibly pass out due to it." "You could just not overexert yourself like that." Hotch says simply and I look at him. "And war could end everywhere if people just compromised with things that they want compared to what can be given. Plus, angels and demons could not come after me for just existing." I suggest and he rolls his eyes.

 My head starts pounding worse and I have to let the barrier down so it doesn't get worse. John stalks over and I stand carefully, supporting myself on the chair. "Know what? Christo." He glares at me and I shrug. "You've gotten possessed more times lately than the amount of one night stands Dean has had." "HEY!" "Is it accurate?" He doesn't reply. "Thought so." John was still coming towards me, kinda limping. "Don't make me break one of Rossi's chairs, Winchester." He growls and continues towards me. I sigh and just summon my gun out of thin air, pointing it at him. "I will blow out your kneecaps if you don't stop." He keeps coming towards me and I shoot his kneecaps. He growls but keeps moving somehow and now I'm worried.

 "Son Idua." He stops for a moment and somehow manages to fight it to keep coming at me. I realize that his eyes have a red line around the pupils and his pupils are fairly large. "Son of a bitch..." I mutter and he grabs me, throwing me with enough force I go through the house then the front door before following me. "Rowena sends her regards that she couldn't be here, Andrea." He smirks and comes towards me again. I carefully stand and he punches me back to the ground. He kicks me with enough force that I go flying. "Johnny, dearie, she is not a football."

 I look up and see Rowena standing next to him with a hellhound and Crowley. Both of them were smirking and she waves her hand, undoing the spell on John and healing all the damage somehow. He collapses and she turns towards me. "Now that you're at an ideal amount of strength, the lesson can continue." Crowley says and makes a waving motion with his hand. Rowena smirks and sends electricity at me. I scream as it hits me and the others come out. She stops and turns towards them.

 She then goes flying when I'm right behind her and throw her. "Leave them out of it!" I yell and Crowley flings me away, into a tree. "You should watch your mouth, Andrea. It might just get you hurt." He disappears with Rowena and I pass out.


End file.
